Colisión Artística
by MelanipuntoG
Summary: Tres jóvenes de entre 18 y 19 ingresan a la misma universidad. Una de ellas estudia danza, la otra pintura, y el último música. De pura casualidad esas personalidades tan desiguales se unen de alguna forma peculiar... Luego una cadena de sucesos desconocidos comenzará a cambiar sus vidas.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic y… ja no sé, siempre que "acabo" algo pienso que no está bien pero de igual manera osea, puede parecer que al final de este capítulo no llama demasiado la atención, pero es mucho más emocionante de lo que parece. Esto nada más es el comienzo, una especie de… Colisión Artística xD espero les guste y dejen comentarios de verdad me emociona leer-los ;) **

CAPÍTULO 1: UN DÍA CASI "NORMAL"

Ese día todo parecía estándar, la rubia se había levantado don total normalidad, algo cansada luego de haber trasnochado leyendo un libro que se había obligado a acabar antes del día siguiente. Digamos, que durmió alrededor de cuatro horas.

Su trenza estaba algo despeinada, se la deshizo y la volvió a tejer con sus finos dedos antes de seguir haciendo cualquier cosa.

Desde pequeña siempre su gusto y pasión fue el arte. Por ello a los seis años comenzó a estudiar la danza clásica pero mayormente el ballet, aunque su gusto musical era otro.

Se aprendió la historia de vida de cada autor de romanticismo y clasicismo, por supuesto, compositores de danza.

-Astrid, baja enseguida, el desayuno ya está –se oyó una voz directamente desde la cocina-  
>-En un momento –Contestó fingiendo estar calmada –<p>

Se quitó la ropa del día anterior ya que al haber estado leyendo no se quiso poner el pijama. Fue como, comer leyendo, llevar el libro a todas partes y así terminó en el tapete recostada contra su cama.

Se puso una calza negra con una falda gris con tablas por encima, zapatillas azul fuerte con manchas negras en todos lados (algo que no necesariamente debía hacer contraste con todo lo demás), remera roja ajustada al cuerpo y por debajo una tres cuartos de estampado en colores en tonos marrones, y era todo lo que se componía en su guardarropa, sin ignorar una bandolera color marrón oscuro gastado que siempre lleva consigo a todos lados.

Lista y con todo pensando que no necesitaría nada más ya que tenía el resto en su auto bajó por las escaleras. Luego de desayunar se despidió de sus padres y su adorada perra San Bernardo y marchó rumbo a un nuevo entorno.

Hipo dormía plácidamente en su cama, claro, no acostumbra irse a dormir demasiado tarde, pero esa noche se quedó terminando el capítulo 7 de su libro "Una historia algo peculiar" el cual tenía decidido publicar ese año.

Su gato negro largó un par de maullidos, su dueño no reaccionaba, tenía el sueño algo pesado. Comenzó a maullar más fuerte y más molestamente hasta que el castaño despertó sobresaltado.

-Oh, ¡No! Llegaré tarde a clases, y para completar el primer día –Dijo y al momento su gato saltó y se fue corriendo del susto hasta la cocina -. Es el colmo –Pero lo que no sabía era que faltaba casi hora y media para que toque la campana de entrada -.

Se levantó, -normalmente duerme con una camiseta cualquiera del día anterior – tomó sus muletas ya que no podía caminar mucho sin ayuda de las mismas y fue al armario, se vistió sus zapatillas negras, un pantalón marrón oscuro que hace juego con su chaleco de cuero un poco más largo que de la cintura para abajo y una remera algo holgada de color verde entre claro y oscuro. Un tono indefinido.

Miró el reloj, las 6:35 am "Al menos no tendré que desayunar a los apurones" se dijo.

Le dio la respectiva comida a su mascota, y luego de esto se dispuso a preparar algo para él. Cuando decidió que no tenía hambre, tomó una pera de la fuente que se encontraba en la mesa llena de frutas y prosiguió a juntar sus libros, su laptop, afinar su cello, preparar las dos primeras cosas mencionadas en su mochila sin apuro alguno y dirigirse hacia su auto.

Por un momento procuró ponerse de pie sin usar ayuda, sólo su cuerpo. En un pequeño impulso que dio logró lo que quería, su pierna postiza sirvió de mucho. Por las dudas se llevó junto un bastón de madera y las pesadas muletas de las cuales no estaba tan contento.

Pues a decir verdad le avergonzaba tener que llevarlas, para tocar cello era mucho esfuerzo tener que dejarlas luego de sentarse, y requería ayuda de otra persona que le pase el instrumento; aunque a veces resultaba desenfundarlo sentado dejándolo antes de afirmarse en el suelo.

Ya con todas las cosas dentro del móvil –Un Corvette amarillo -, iba a subirse a él pero antes recordó algo. Sus medicinas y despedirse de su amigo. Le dio unos cuantos mimos hasta que el felino trepó a la habitación a seguir durmiendo.

Por fin, luego de tomarlas, subió al auto y rogó no marearse ni nada durante el viaje. Eran cerca de dos kilómetros hasta la Universidad.

Otra mañana normal, esta vez, el entorno carecía de gris, según Andy. Una joven con un estilo súper alocado, el cabello frisado* y con rulos por todas partes. Un largo no muy particular, más que debajo de los hombros, un corte desprolijo que personalmente tiene género propio. Su color natural –Nadie le cree – es de un castaño oscuro medio grisáceo hasta por cerca de las puntas donde se vuelve apenas rubio; puntas pequeñísimas de un rubio fuerte y nativo.

Despierta sin necesidad de su reloj sonante, despertador, como quieran llamarlo. Bosteza estirándose y baja de la cama. Su perro -Un Gran Danés – entró a su habitación para despertarla de su profundo sueño, pero al llegar ella fue la que lo recibió con un abrazo.

-Hola, grandote, ¿Qué tal dormiste? –Le acaricia las orejas y éste ladra contento - Ven aquí –Dijo mientras se levantaba –

Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse unos jeans negros bastante cómodos y de una tela algo flexible, ya que suponía debía estar "presentable" –En su punto de vista - optó por una musculosa negra, con una camisa tres cuartos remangada y del mismo color por encima, una boina -que por lo general es negra -, en realidad las tiene en tonos grises u oscuros, lentes de sol con contorno redondeado; un estilo de los 80, o así parece. Nunca lo supo.

Normalmente lleva prendas así, pero rara vez combina colores fuertes. Su look nunca cambia. No olvidemos sus auriculares, los cuales siempre tiene puestos en el cuello, pero continuamente tiene que decidir entre quitarse su gorra, aunque se siente más cómoda escuchando música sin ella. Sólo la lleva un día en que no está "rara", como se llama a sí misma.

Guardó en su mochila –una de jean casi negra - cosas básicas que siempre lleva; su cuaderno de bocetos, su caja de lápices, su estuche de acuarelas y óleos, un cuaderno para anotar cualquier cosa que le pidieren en clases, por supuesto su laptop, su almuerzo: un sándwich de vegetales, y basta mencionar sus más preciados objetos: rollers, por supuesto, negros. Tiene dos pares, otro gris, pero los usa sólo en caso de emergencia.

Desayunó unos huevos con tocino, y se despidió de su fiel compañero. Es tan grande que no necesita pararse totalmente en dos patas para llegarle a los hombros, en esa posición mide casi dos metros. De igual manera es tierno.

Puso sus cosas en el mini cooper, y se dispuso con un aire de contenta falso a conocer un "nuevo aspecto" en su vida. Libertad.

Los tres estudiantes se dirigían con distinto humor al comienzo de un nuevo estudio, los tres tenían distintos puntos de vista de lo que sucedería. Hipo iba tranquilo, Andy de igual manera, pero algo eufórica en el sentido de que así es su estado alegre siempre. Astrid, Astrid estaba más contenta casi que nadie, por fin podría mezclar estilos musicales de ballet con otros y formar su propia coreografía, con su propia libertad y sin tener que seguir las reglas de nadie.

La primera en llegar fue Astrid, quien no dudó en bajar a ver primordialmente sus horarios y preguntar dónde estaba el sótano, del mismo nadie sabía y había un gran salón con una tela enorme colgada a un lado, un piso de madera especial para bailar y una acústica perfecta. Sin olvidar el gran piano de cola que yacía escondido en un rincón tapado con una tela negra.

Las clases comenzarían recién dentro de algunas horas, casi al mediodía. Astrid ya estaba en su auto buscando algunas cosas que olvidó bajar.

Quien llegó después fue Hipo, bajó pasivamente de su auto y averiguó los mismos horarios que la rubia de la trenza, por lo que volvería a su auto en busca del cello. Cuando estaba dirigiéndose al estacionamiento llega Andy en su pequeño móvil. Se puso los rollers y los auriculares con el volumen algo fuerte, y andaba mirando hacia abajo concentrada en quién sabe qué cosa.

Todo sucedió al mismo tiempo, Hipo se dirigía a su auto mientras miraba el resto de sus papeles, Astrid volvía del suyo mientras caminaba hacia atrás tratando de que la alarma se encienda con un montón de cosas en las manos, y Andy recién llegaba y paseaba distraídamente cuando un choque brusco frenó todo.

-¿Q-qué pasó? –Decía Andy algo mareada –

-Qué torpe soy, menos mal que no traía el cello…

-Disculpen, no vi por dónde iba –luego una confusión se armó en medio de la nada -.

-¿Quiénes son? –Preguntó Andy –

-Lo mismo digo yo –aportó Hipo mirándolas -

-¿Quién eres tú? –Dijo Astrid mirando a la otra rubia –

-No lo sé, no lo sé… –Comenzó a decir desesperadamente tomándose la cabeza (sus lentes se le cayeron con el impacto y no veía nada por el sol, se había quitado los auriculares hacia atrás quedando los mismos en su cuello) – Simplemente no lo sé –Casi se le corta la voz de un pequeño sollozo que estuvo a punto de largar -. Siempre me pasa.

-Tranquilízate –Dijo Hipo comprensivamente (con mucha razón) para que se calme –

-¿Tú qué haces? –Le preguntó Astrid a Hipo con respecto a su dedicación para romper el hielo–

-Soy músico. ¿Tú?

-Estudié danza desde los seis años ¿Y qué hay de ti? –Miró a Andy, una cadena de preguntas se formuló rápidamente –

-Hago arte, el arte de pintura.

El colegio específicamente es de arte, las clases son las mismas excepto por la única materia particular en la que pueden elegir qué habilidad estudiar. Los tres habían decidido por cosas totalmente distintas, pero que se unen entre sí.

-Bien, yo… Iré al sótano a practicar –Dijo Astrid para cortar el silencio incómodo que surgió –

-Yo también. Antes buscaré mi cello

-Y yo –Dijo al último Andy –

Astrid se ofreció a acompañar a Hipo a su auto, cuando lo vio renguear un poco se sorprendió.

-¿Qué pasa en tu pierna?

-Me la amputaron hasta la rodilla

-Auch, Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Me diagnosticaron meningococo B –Astrid lo miró estupefacta, pero de igual manera no se animó a preguntar más –

-¿Me echas una mano con esto? –Dijo Hipo cuando abrió la cajuela, debía sacar las muletas ya que el equilibrio comenzó a ceder y si seguía caminando así al día siguiente no podría ni siquiera levantarse de la cama. Claro, tenía la pierna postiza, pero aún no se acostumbraba y no era tanto el tiempo desde que se la habían colocado, dos o tres semanas quizás.

Se colocó la mochila y Astrid tuvo que llevarle el cello.

-Perdón por hacerte cargar con mis cosas…

-No es molestia, no te culpes por eso. Vamos, sigamos caminando –Dijo con una sonrisa de solidaridad y un tono de "no te preocupes" -.


	2. Capítulo 1 parte 2

**Acá está la segunda parte, no es el capítulo 2 :D el segundo no lo acabé todavía, pero osea el único (creo hasta ahora) dividido en partes es el 1° xD Les dejo leer espero les guste :)**

CAPÍTULO 1 parte 2:

Hipo de todas formas se sentía algo inútil, pero todo cambió cuando se sentó junto a su instrumento y comenzó a tocar. Su humor rápidamente de culpa fue a uno de tranquilidad. Andy sacó sus pinceles, un lienzo y comenzó a pintar mientras Astrid bailaba al ritmo de la obra clásica ejecutada por el castaño.

Sin darse cuenta –a decir verdad el tiempo transcurrió volando –sonó la campana y tuvieron que guardar todo en un armario para ir a clases. Después tendrían tiempo supongo para volver a buscar sus cosas.

La clase de Gramática no resultó tan aburrida como al principio parecía, el profesor explicó los temas y muy pocos fueron los que no entendieron. A Hipo no le fue nada mal, él se dedicó a eso desde pequeño, así que supuso que no necesitaría estudiar mucho para aprobar bien todo.

Tenían exactamente los mismos horarios, solamente que para cada tipo de arte una materia en específico. Quiere decir que a la misma hora los tres iban a Gramática, pero cada una se basa en el arte que estudia cada quién.

En el almuerzo se separaron, Hipo se sentó en un rincón del comedor, Andy paseaba con sus rollers comiendo su sándwich y Astrid se quedó en el patio leyendo. No es mucho de comer cuando hace otras cosas.

Hipo comenzó a comer su hamburguesa cuando sintió un par de sombras acercársele. Adivinen de quién se trata; nada más y nada menos que Patán y Brutacio. Antes de darle la primer mordida a su comida, giró la vista hacia arriba. Su ya rival lo observaba algo –bastante – enojado.

-¿Qué haces? Este lugar es mío, yo como aquí –Dijo Patán sentándose a su lado y Brutacio a la izquierda -

-P-pues no veo tu nombre en ninguna parte –Contestó Hipo excusándose tratando de esconder su nerviosismo –

-Tranquilo –Le dijo Brutacio acosándolo con la mirada – No te haremos daño –Pero esas cuatro palabras le sonaron demasiado familiares a Hipo.

Cuando Brutacio notó las muletas a un lado algo ocultas se las señaló "disimuladamente" a su compañero. "Llévatelas y vámonos" le ordenó Patán sólo moviendo la boca.

-Bien, Hipo, me rindo. Por hoy no te voy a molestar, pero me llevaré esto –Dijo sonriendo con una cara algo maléfica, y se retiraron cargando las muletas –

-¡Hey! ¡Devuélvemelas! ¡Las necesito! –Las últimas palabras fueron vanas – Genial. De acuerdo, veré si esta pierna decide ayudarme hoy.

Patán siempre lo molestó durante la preparatoria, y siempre le hizo la contra con respecto a la Música, él también estudia cello pero a Hipo obviamente no le interesa competir contra nadie. Sabe que es mejor intelectualmente y eso nadie lo puede negar, aunque con su timidez nunca se mostró hacia los demás como alguien grande.

Al fin del día, a Astrid le pareció raro no haber visto a Hipo por ahí. Su auto estaba estacionado por lo que sólo podría estar en un lugar. No es que ella sea de esas personas que se interesan los demás.

Supuso que estaría en el sótano buscando sus cosas así que no se preocupó y se dirigió a casa con un aire insensible. Algo raro le ocurría, estaba de buen humor antes de volver, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Esa tarde-noche casi olvidó miles de cosas que tenía para hacer pensando en esa persona que vio sólo una vez durante el día, qué le habrá pasado, por qué no salió a despedirse cuando ella estaba afuera… Miles de preguntas la invadieron y estuvo concentrada buscando en vano una respuesta.

Hipo tampoco pudo dormir bien, además de que cuando llegó a su casa/apartamento tuvo que ir a hacer las compras y no salió muy bien que digamos. Se puso los lentes de descanso que requería en ese momento ya que su vista se encontraba bastante agotada por la frecuente luz y el poco dormir de hacía unas noches. A decir verdad no se ve tan mal con ellos.

En un descuido cuando sacaba el auto, Chimuelo –su gato - escapó por una ventana del garaje que gracias a su torpeza dejó abierta accidentalmente, y tuvo que sufrir un poco para atraparlo –ya que estaba algo arisco, el muy tierno es inteligente – para luego darse cuenta de que el mismo quería subirse al auto para acompañarlo.

-Chimuelo, vamos, ven aquí…

-Mauuu –Miró la puerta del auto refregándose en las gomas delanteras, Hipo estaba cerca del portón –

-¿Quieres ir? ¿Pero cómo…? (es que sabes que iba a salir) Está bien, -sacó la correa de un armario cercano – te dejaré ir si te quedas quieto –Pero ni bien dijo esto Chimuelo comenzó a correr de acá para allá saltando y con los ojos gigantes pensando que se trataba de un juego –

-Mau ("A que no me atrapas") –Le dijo el minino sobre el auto (donde justamente su dueño no lo alcanza) y se quedó ahí esperando algún movimiento imprevisto.

-Ven aquí… -voz entonada de Hipo - No te haré nada… -Chimuelo miró su mano derecha, donde escondía la correa - ¿Qué? Oh… Ya entiendo –arrojó el objeto lo más lejos que pudo muy cerca de la puerta. Luego miró a Hipo y miró el estante donde guardaba galletas para mascota ("quiero una") – No puede ser… -Dijo volteando los ojos, tomó una pero no se la dio – Ven aquí y te la daré.

-Miau (de acuerdo) –se acercó pasivamente hasta el borde del techo e Hipo lo agarró de desprovisto.

-¡Ja! ¡Te tengo! –Lo alzó como a un bebé y le dio su merecida galleta acariciándole la garganta, algo que normalmente debilita al gato – Aquí tienes, ¿Aún quieres ir de compras? –Chimuelo lo miró con cara de "Llévame o destrozo el papel higiénico, sé dónde lo guardas" – Está bien sube, pero, primero esto –Y le mostró la maldita correa, aunque esta vez no tuvo escapatoria por lo que no había opción que dejársela poner – Ese es mi chico. Vamos.

Así como subió colocó a Chimuelo en la parte trasera atado al respaldo del asiento delantero, pero la correa era de más de un metro de largo, por lo que tenía espacio para correr. Lo dejó dentro con una pequeña abertura para que entre aire y no estacionó muy lejos, de hecho frente al supermercado para vigilarlo.

Ya dentro, no tardó mucho en terminar de cargar su mercadería en un carro, excepto por una cosa. Pasaba a un lado de los estantes hasta que paró bruscamente y regresó al anterior, en ese instante vio a cierta persona.

Se acercó a ella, quien estaba brutalmente concentrada en una lata de comida leyendo los ingredientes. Luego Astrid sintió una voz a su lado.

-Perdón ¿Qué? H-hola.

-¿P-puedo tomar una?

-¿Tienes perro?

-Un gato, de hecho. Pero le encantan estas –Contestó nerviosamente en el momento en que sus mejillas se pusieron algo sonrojas –

-¿Dónde estabas hoy a la salida de clases?

-Oh, e-estaba en… En la biblioteca.

-¿Seguro? Pasé por allí y no te vi.

-E-es que es algo grande, buscaba algún un libro interesante pero pasaré otro día con tiempo libre.

-Por cierto, no me dijiste cómo te llamas.

-H-hipo, Hipo Haddock.

-Ah eres Haddock, tu padre es el que dirige la gran ciudad.

-Él mismo –Su conversación comenzaba a tomar forma y confianza -.

-Y dime ¿Vives con ellos?

-N-no, hace año y medio cuando decidieron mudarse, yo me establecí en una casa-apartamento.

-Yo aún vivo con mis padres, y como no tengo compañera no puedo "independizarme".

-¿Qué hay de esta chica… No nos dijo su nombre, la de los rollers?

-No estoy muy segura, vi cómo es y me parece que vive sola, sólo no me animo a preguntarle.

-¿Qué te parecería…?

-¿Salir un día? Claro, dime cuándo y veré mi agenda –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, Hipo sentía su piel erizarse, no era esa su pregunta –

-Okey…

-¿Qué tienes en la mano?

-Oh nada, sólo un rasguño de mi mascota, estaba jugando hace poco –Su mano izquierda poseía unos cuantos rasguños en la parte superior, que llegaban al dedo índice y eran algo profundas –

-¿Tienes un perro? Porque ellos no hacen eso.

-No, en realidad es un gato, creo que ya me lo habías preguntado.

-Cierto, hoy estoy algo distraída -¿O son las hormonas? Plena primavera Astrid, ¡despierta! – En fin… -trágame tierra –

-Aviso por los altavoces: La alarma de un Corvette amarillo estacionado en la entrada está sonando. Por favor, el dueño de dicho automóvil vea si es suyo y apáguelo para evitar molestias a los demás clientes.

-No otra vez… -Dijo Hipo girando los ojos con un aire algo molesto suspirando –

-¿Es tuyo?

-Sí, tuve que… Bueno, mañana te lo cuento en el almuerzo. Tengo que irme

Astrid lo saludó con una sonrisa y su típico movimiento con la mano derecha diciendo adiós. Hipo tuvo que acabar sus compras más rápido e ir hasta su auto a desactivar la supuesta alarma, que en realidad era la bocina –quién sabe cómo llegó hasta ahí – que Chimuelo estaba oprimiendo para llamar a su dueño ya que los maullidos no sirvieron de mucho.

Volvió a casa con Chimuelo en su regazo, pero tuvo que luchar mucho para que se quede quieto y dejarlo conducir sin hacer ninguna S en la calle.

**Hey! Hola! Bueno, no quise seguir a más porque quedaría demasiado largo... Ah, en el primer capítulo se mencionó la enfermedad de "Meningococo B", básicamente es una enfermedad que a cualquier parte del cuerpo donde se infecta se debe amputar. Normalmente es en los brazos y piernas. Empieza con fiebre que dura alrededor de 24 horas, también pueden aparecer una especie de moretones entre otros síntomas. Me inspiré en esto habiendo leído una historia real de una nena que tuvo eso y le amputaron ambas piernas. **

**Pido disculpas si no logran entender, corríjanme si me equivoco en algo, estoy dispuesta a aceptar las críticas Nos Leemos! :))**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Bueno, vamos avanzando poco a poco… Espero que les guste, bueno, está re mal narrado pero bueno, no sé corrijan lo que les parezca que está mal. Creo que estoy contando todo muy por encima y… eso. :) Bueno espero disfruten y nos leemos, vernos no podemos xD**

A la mañana siguiente, Andy despertó en su cama con la mitad de su cuerpo colgado hacia el suelo, y Black ocupando el resto del espacio.

-Black… ¿Otra vez no podías dormir? Ven –lo abrazó cuando despertó, él se abalanzó hacia ella y tumbándola de espalda al suelo mojó casi todo su rostro de lengüetazos - ¡Oh, no! ¡Para! –Gritó con las manos hacia arriba tratando de detenerlo -

Cuando logró liberarse de su mascota, se lavó la baba de Black, se cambió y fue a desayunar. Cuando abrió la heladera no había nada que ella tuviera ganas de consumir, por lo que decidió comprar algo en una tienda cercana.

-¡Black! ¡Ven a desayunar! –Pero su perro estaba demasiado ocupado en el patio trasero con su pelota mordiéndola. Le dejó la comida y agua y se fue –

Astrid se levantó algo mareada, su San Bernardo la despertó con lamidas en los pies, pero cuando bajó de la cama se desmayó por unos minutos.

-Mmm –gruñó con los ojos aún cerrados - ¡Tormenta! Ven, ayúdame a levantarme –Su perra le tomó la muñeca sin lastimarla y jaló, en pocos segundos Astrid estaba de pie sin hacer ningún esfuerzo -.

Desayunó media tostada con mermelada y se fue apurada, supuestamente estaba llegando tarde a clases; o eso al menos les dijo a sus padres. Puso sus cosas en el baúl de su Mitsubishi Eclipse rojo, pero minutos después regresó cuando su perra salió de detrás del asiento trasero, no puede llevársela a la universidad.

A Hipo no le fue tan bien esa mañana, bueno, casi nunca le va bien. Chimuelo lo despertó jugando con su pierna postiza –la cual se saca para dormir -, fue algo molesto escuchar ese ruido ensordecedor de sus uñas raspándose en el metal.

-¡Chimuelo! Todavía no suena el despertador… -Miró su teléfono y había pasado media hora sonando, pero claramente no lo había escuchado – Aguarda, ¡Wow! ¡Llegaré tarde! Esta vez sí…

Cuando bajaba por las escaleras no pudo evitar tropezar con su pierna de metal y caer de boca al suelo, ignoró todo eso y siguió adelante.

Alistó sus cosas, no comió nada y se fue, pero pensando que su clase comenzaba a la primera hora. No fue así. Llegó y ahí es cuando decidió mirar sus horarios, por lo que sólo sacó una lata de energizante de la máquina expendedora, bajó su violonchelo del auto y se fue directamente a la biblioteca a buscar lo que necesitaba para seguir escribiendo.

Entre la sección de historia no había casi nada de lo que buscaba. "¡Vamos! Necesito libros de mitología, no esto" decía susurrando para sí mismo frustrado. Pero al final del estante se encontraba una fila de libros que contenían una saga del mismo tema.

-Genial, me llevaré estos.

Llevó los libros a registrarlos, pero cada semana debía traerlos nuevamente para actualizar la fecha y que la bibliotecaria Gothi se asegure de que están sanos.

Al salir de la puerta Astrid llegaba a pocos metros de ahí dirigiéndose al sótano.

-H-hola Astrid –su boca se le quedó abierta y no se percató de eso –

-Cierra la boca, entrarán las moscas –Dijo levantándole el mentón, juntándole los labios -. ¿Vienes?

-S-sí –Pero cuando volteó accidentalmente vio a su viejo amigo Patapez en la entrada -.

-Bien, vamos.

Hipo ya no tenía sus muletas, y tenía que arreglarse rengueando a veces para caminar sin que le duela demasiado; aunque con los tranquilizantes funcionaba estar más o menos bien.

Andy bajó de su auto con los típicos lentes negros –los cuales se quitó enseguida y los puso a los bordes colgados de su camisa -, auriculares y sus rollers. Iba algo apurada porque no quería que nadie la vea y eso provocó que se chocara con Patán en el estacionamiento.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te…? –Dijo Patán hasta que vio a la chica mareada en el suelo sentada y sin entender nada – Oh… Qué hermosura me encontré, ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?

-¡Cállate y ayúdame a levantarme! –Él le extendió la mano, ella juntó sus cosas mientras que él intentaba seducirla –

-Entonces… ¿Tienes novio?

-¿Qué?

-Sabes a qué me refiero hermosa…

-¿Acaso me conoces bien?

-Por supuesto que sí… quién no te…

-Entonces sabes que puedo –le toma el brazo – hacer esto –se lo gira -, no molestes –casi se lo fractura dejándoselo azul en pocos segundos -.

El joven quedó mudo y muy dolorido ante tal acción, pero por suerte los gemelos no pudieron ver nada, algo que podría haber sido en cuestión de minutos un hit en YouTube y demás redes sociales, ya que ambos son hackers en una pequeña empresa donde trabaja su padre, pero por el momento no están al día en ella. Se tomarán unos años para estudiar.

Andy siguió con su lienzo en el sótano, cuando acabó se los mostró a sus compañeros que estaban en el mismo ambiente cerrado. Era el perfil de Hipo ejecutando el cello y Astrid haciendo una de sus piruetas más difíciles que había estado practicando durante las pocas horas que se conocieron, algo que le dio tiempo a Andy de retratar bien todo.

-Wau, estoy muy impresionado –Dijo Hipo cuando se vio a sí mismo en el cuadro –

-Es para ustedes –Dijo amablemente con voz tímida, pero poco a poco su voz sonaba más abierta, liberada, y confiada -.

-Pero, ¿Cómo haremos para conservarlo entonces si no vivimos juntos? No lo podemos partir a la mitad.

-¿Sabes qué? Colguémoslo en la pared de allá, donde no molesta y además adorna el lugar apagado –Propuso Astrid, y Andy lo llevó hasta donde vio un gancho y lo colgó ahí -.

En eso tocó el timbre de la segunda hora. Hipo miró su reloj de mano.

-Bien, yo tengo clases ahora, así que tendré que irme, pero son sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos, luego vendré de nuevo. Andy, ¿Tú te quedas aquí toda la mañana, cierto? ¿Puedo dejar mi cello abierto?

-De acuerdo, no hay problema.

-Yo también tengo clases, pero hasta antes del almuerzo –Dijo Astrid tomando su mochila y sin perder tiempo yéndose por las escaleras -. Nos vemos –Saludó sonriente -.

Hora y media Hipo regresó abajo, y comenzó a oír un sonido bastante –demasiado – familiar. Abrió lentamente la puerta, y se encontró con Andy tocando su cello. "¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo es que lo toca tan bien?"

En ese momento no esperó mucho para sorprenderla y entró bruscamente por la puerta tratando de sorprenderla, pero no notó que tenía auriculares pequeños puestos y algo estaba oyendo. Se acercó lentamente a ella, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada y aun así tocaba tan fluidamente y veloz que Hipo no entendía. Bueno, él puede hacer lo mismo, pero no tan exageradamente.

Esperó a que no estuviese en una parte tan brusca tocando y se tranquilice un poco. Se puso detrás de ella, y le quitó suavemente los auriculares. Andy se asustó tanto que soltó el cello hacia adelante y casi se le cae de cara, pero Hipo tomó las clavijas y lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces con mi cello? –Preguntó riéndose entre dientes – No sabía que tocabas, tampoco tan bien.

-Lo siento, no me pude resistir. Es que no tengo un cello propio, y… Hace años que no toco uno.

-Cielos, ahora me siento un poco mal.

-No, toma –Dijo y se paró cediéndole el lugar donde anteriormente él se sentó a tocar -.

-No, si quieres puedes seguir tocando.

-Gracias, tengo ganas de pintar –Dijo fríamente, aunque sintiendo algo de culpa -.

A la hora del almuerzo Astrid y Andy se quedaron en el sótano comiendo, Hipo debía comprarse su comida, por lo que decidió ir al comedor. Se sentó en el mismo lugar del día anterior, olvidando por completo lo que Patán le hizo en el almuerzo primero.

-Oye, te dije que aquí no puedes comer –Dijo Patán minutos después de que Hipo empezó su almuerzo -.

-Hay más de dos mesas libres por allá, ¿Tienes que elegir esta específicamente? –Preguntó tocando con el dedo índice la mesa -

-Mira –Le dijo en tono amenazante tomándole el cuello de su remera verde -, o te vas, o…

-Ya déjalo –Pronunció una voz detrás de Patán -.

-¿Qué me harás sino? –Pero cuando volteó una piña ya estaba cerca de su cara y no recordó nada más excepto que le dolía la cabeza. Despertó en la enfermería –

-Hola viejo, ¿Qué haces por aquí tú? –Era un viejo amigo de la preparatoria - Pensé que tus padres no te dejarían estudiar esto.

-Bueno, pues aquí me ves –Patapez siempre defendió a Hipo, ya que es más grande y fuerte que Patán, y sin su mejor amigo ninguno haría nada -.

-¿Sigues con el cello?

-Toda la vida, ¿Y tu bajo?

-Últimamente no lo estuve tocando, pero porque empecé a dedicarme a la bata y al piano, más que nada. Todos me dicen que toco como profesional, pero aún quiero especializarme bien.

-Sabes, en unos meses harán un espectáculo para mostrar todos los talentos y etc… -Dijo girando los ojos con poco interés en lo último –

-Mmm, ¿Y qué hay con eso?

-Podríamos participar, hacer algo diferente.

-¿Qué obra quieres tocar?

-¿Recuerdas la que tocamos esa vez en el primer año de la preparatoria…Baroque in Rhytm?

-Sí, pero ¿Crees que funcionará?

-Sí, claro. Tú sólo practícala y avísame y ensayaremos en el sótano.

-¿El sótano? Pensé que ahí guardaban utilería y…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero adivina qué. Hay un piano que necesita ser ejecutado, y pensé en ti cuando lo hallé. Tú sólo baja mañana a las 3:30 luego de la clase de Coro y te explicaré el resto.

El plan de Hipo era increíblemente magnífico, pero requería organización.

Al día siguiente, tal como se lo ordenó Hipo, Patapez bajó al sótano donde se encontró a Astrid y Andy, dos personas que ni siquiera conocía.

-Hey, Patapez, ven –Dijo Hipo soltando su instrumento en cuanto lo vio con cara de estupefacción – Ellas son Astrid y Andy. Dos artistas muy buenas.

-H-hola.

-¿Qué tal? –saludó Astrid y siguió practicando una coreografía, Andy movió la mano sin quitar la vista de su lienzo –

Cuando Andy acabó su cuadro, lo colgó en el muro que prepararon para los mismos, y buscó una escalera. Hipo le iba explicando todo pero él sólo miraba con asombro a las dos chicas, Astrid, que danzaba pasos de ballet con sus auriculares –escuchando Hip Hop -, Andy que luego de subir a la cima de la escalera, desató un rollo de tela gigante que abarcaba la pared más ancha la cual cayó abriéndose paso para una pintura nueva; con pinceles gigantes comenzó a pintar algo en blanco y negro, que no llegaba a comprender del todo; ningún dibujo o pintura de Andy se entiende hasta que lo termina.

Al final del día nadie quería irse, Andy ya estaba algo agotada y no quería que nadie le hable, deseaba terminar con su pintura sin interrupción alguna. Pero no pudo. A Astrid se le acabó la batería del mp3, y no pudo hacer más que, practicar en silencio.

Patapez se fue al rato de haber venido, no se sentía muy cómodo en espacios así; es claustrofóbico. Hipo se sentó a tocar, pero luego de un rato optó por leer uno de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca esa mañana.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Astrid curiosa, mientras se detenía a beber agua, estaba sudando por todos lados a pesar de que el clima no era cálido –

-Un libro de mitología y demás cosas, me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con los nórdicos y los vikingos.

-Qué casualidad, a mí también.

-¿Leíste la saga de Harry Potter? –Una pregunta fuera del tema -

-Por tercera vez, estoy en el libro cuatro.

-Wau, se nota que es emocionante para ti.

-De hecho, no tengo otro pasatiempo mejor, y…

Así la conversación siguió por media hora, hasta que tuvieron que marcharse, pues la institución cerraría y no se podían quedar ahí dentro.

Pasaron algo así como diez días cuando Hipo y Astrid se dieron cuenta de que realmente estaba enamorado el uno del otro.

**No sé si se habrán dado cuenta (yo sí) que por ahí…Jaja xD hace parecer que los personajes se describen qué son y esa cosa bueno jajaja es porque estoy acostumbrada a escribirlo así, es como que los "lectores" (ustedes, no sé para qué digo de esa forma) "no conocen los personajes" ¿Comprenden? xD por eso. Nada más necesitaba explicarlo porque me siento rara si leen y asdfghjklñ nada más. Nos vemos*! (*leemos, estoy acostumbrada a decirlo de esa forma perdonen) **


	4. Capítulo 3

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, xD no mentira jaja :DD que lo disfruten, no duden en preguntar lo que tengan ganas de consultar.**

"**El secreto"**

Andy llega a su casa con un aire de eufórica. Enciende su equipo de música –con parlantes gigantes – y pone Heavy Metal a un volumen que para ella es "tolerante" o mejor dicho, normal. Sus vecinos ya están acostumbrados, además a una chica con problemas –más graves que de temperamento- de ese tipo es preferible no molestar.

Fue a tomar una ducha, y a mitad de esta, suena su teléfono. Se seca rápidamente las manos y contesta.

-¿Diga? ¿Quién habla?

-¿Andy?

-¿Acaso no sabes a quién llamas?

-Sí, pero… Bueno, ¿Estás libre hoy por la noche?

-Sí, eso creo, pero no estoy en condiciones como…

-¿Quieres venir? Organizamos una parrillada de hamburguesas en casa de Hipo, vamos, será divertido –Insistió la rubia -.

-No lo sé… -Dijo en tono algo dudosa –

-Bien. Piénsalo. Te esperamos allá, te devolveré el favor si vas.

-Bien, iré, pero sólo porque necesito un favor. Además ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-De acuerdo, una cosa más que cuenta en el favor.

-¿Qué? –Sospechaba algo –

-Ponte zapatos, no rollers.

Andy estaba algo nerviosa, nunca es de relacionarse así, menos con tantas personas. Además de seguro estaría su molesto "pretendiente", pero no esperaba encontrarse con él. Los viernes comienza el fin de semana con _otras cosas_, no de esta forma. "Bien, creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto".

No sabía dónde quedaba la casa de Hipo, por lo que tuvo que llamar nuevamente a Astrid para ubicar la dirección.

Llegó cuando todos estaban presentes. "Bien, tranquilízate. No le harás daño a nadie". Se tomó dos tranquilizantes antes de bajar del auto. Caminó a paso algo deforme, ya que no camina mucho. Golpea la puerta, Hipo abre.

-Hola, Andy –la saludó cálidamente -, pasa, estamos en el patio de atrás –Ya se acostumbró a que ella no hable demasiado -, es raro verte caminando, no logro acostumbrarme.

-Hola Andy –Dijo Astrid, Andy se sentía muy incómoda entre tanta gente, todavía no se sentía confiada -, ven, siéntate, estamos jugando al póker.

-Hipo –Fue hasta su compañero que estaba en la parrilla asando las hamburguesas - ¿Tienes algún papel blanco y algo para escribir? –Le susurró algo tímida –

-Sí, claro, ven. Aquí tienes –Estaban en la sala, ella se quedó ahí dibujando, era algo así como un vicio, según todos -. Después lo quiero para mí.

-Está bien.

Estaban Patapez, Brutilda, Patán, Brutacio, Astrid y los ya mencionados, en la casa de Hipo. Era viernes, por lo que no había problema alguno en quedarse hasta tarde. A la hora de la cena, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, excepto Andy. Hipo y Astrid la fueron a buscar adentro.

-Andy ¿Sucede algo? Vamos, las hamburguesas están listas.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre –Su vista no se despegaba de la hoja -.

-Oye –Hipo tapó el dibujo con su mano y ella volteó hacia arriba con una cara denotando tristeza e indiferencia, como si algo malo pasaría -, acompáñanos aunque sea allá, no es necesario que comas, sólo siéntate junto a Astrid, o donde desees. No hay nada que deba incomodarte.

-Vamos, ven –Astrid le tomó de los hombros y la llevó hasta la punta de la mesa junto a ella -.

Andy hablaba de alguna que otra cosa, pero sobre todo le interesó la personalidad de Patapez, que poseía una inteligencia similar a la suya. Lo analizó de pies a cabeza, descubriendo rasgos de su persona sin siquiera preguntarle sobre ello.

Luego de un rato, Patán se levanta y se dirige a la parrilla. Chimuelo estaba cerca deambulando, queriendo llamar la atención. Cuando acerca la mano a las brasas con la espátula el felino intenta dar un salto largo, pero tropieza con el techo del asador, cerrándose este y, además de aplastar fuertemente la mitad del brazo de Patán, también alguna que otra brasa encendida cayó sobre su muñeca derecha.

Hipo se dio cuenta rápidamente de ello, y de que Patán gritaba de dolor, con mucha razón.

-¿Qué sucede, Andy? –Le preguntó Patapez a la chica, viendo que la misma comenzaba a temblar y se estaba levantando –

-N-nada.

-No tiemblas por nada –Replicó Astrid, pero para eso Andy ya estaba huyendo a su auto –

-Brutacio, Brutilda, llévenlo al hospital más cercano. Patapez, ayúdalo a soltarse, Astrid y yo veremos si podemos alcanzar a Andy y ver qué pasa –Dijo desesperado, y tomando la muñeca de la rubia corrió a su auto, ella al suyo y Andy ya a medio kilómetro de ventaja.

Hipo vive por cerca de una autopista, por lo que el camino es recto. El Mini Cooper alcanzó los 190km por hora, mientras que el de Hipo supera eso en pocos segundos, pero no quiso adelantarse mucho, quería ver hacia dónde se dirigía. Astrid iba a la izquierda de Hipo, así rodeaban a Andy.

Finalmente, casi después de veinte minutos siguiéndola, en medio de un puente derrapó y se detuvo quedando su auto de costado y los de Astrid e Hipo a cada lado.

-¿¡Qué es lo que sucede?! –Gritó Andy al bajar del auto, ya que no comprendía porqué la seguían -

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo –Contestó Astrid al bajar de su móvil, Hipo ya estaba fuera acercándose lentamente a Andy -.

-¡Aléjense! Déjenme sola, no quiero hacerles daño. Por favor –Pero Hipo y su compañera se resignaron a obedecer -.

-Andy, sabes que puedes contarnos todo, no te juzgaremos, y si podemos trataremos de ayudarte –Dijo Hipo comprensivamente con la mano hacia arriba tratando de acercarse con calma -.

-No puedo –comenzó a arrimarse a la barandilla del puente -. Es por eso que pinto todo el tiempo. Pero a veces no me ayuda.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Astrid con la voz suave –

-Soy una sádica compulsiva, lo heredé de mi padre.

-¿Qué? ¿Puedes explicármelo de nuevo? –Dijo Hipo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y cara de shock -

-Quiere decir que disfruto viendo sufrir a otras personas, y eso provoca que dañe más gente a mí alrededor. Sé que es extraño, muy extraño, y por eso nunca hablo demasiado… Me convertí en la mente de un criminal.

-Pero qué… -Pero Andy interrumpió a Hipo como si no hubiese dicho eso -

-Llega a veces un punto en que no controlo lo que hago, pero… -Comenzó a sollozar, pero se contuvo, un gran nudo se formó en su garganta dejándola sin poder hablar –

-Tranquila –Dijo Hipo tocando suavemente su hombro -, nosotros te ayudaremos, puedes contar conmigo.

-Además, tengo la suficiente fuerza para detenerte en algunos casos –Dijo riendo entre dientes Astrid, apoyando de igual manera su mano en el hombro izquierdo, algo que provocó una leve sonrisa en el rostro frío y agrio de Andy, el cual estrepitosamente volvió a su estado normal en menos de un minuto –.

La del medio no pudo hacer más que bajar la cabeza, observar el pequeño río que corría hacia adelante valientemente con ganas de arrojarse dentro, y sentir la brisa que acompañaba sus venerados rulos que flameaban levemente.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, sus dos amigos la dejaron pensar en silencio con el único ruido a su alrededor que era el de, el viento y el respirar del agua corriente debajo de ellos.

-No permitiremos que te pase nada -Dijo Hipo sonriente para cortar el frío silencio del entorno -, estamos aquí, donde y cuando quieras para ti. No dudes siempre en llamarnos.

-Hipo tiene razón -Comentó la rubia, mientras que ciegamente las manos de Andy se desprendían del barandal para estrechar un gran abrazo a ambas personas que yacían a su lado -.

-Seremos un equipo.

-Claro.

-¿Y, ahora? -Preguntó el castaño -

-Vamos a casa, son las tres y siete de la madrugada -Mira Astrid su reloj de mano -, y no te quedarás aquí -le replicó a Andy ya algo seria -.

Andy se fue a toda velocidad a su casa, quedando los dos restantes junto al barandal donde también estaba la morocha.

-Hiciste un gran trabajo -Alagó la rubia sonriente, con una cara tierna que a Hipo lo dejó helado -

-G-gracias, supongo. Oye, ¿Piensas ir a casa a esta hora?

-No, de hecho dije que me quedaría en casa de Brutilda, pero...

-Sé que quedaría un poco desubicado pero... -El típico movimiento de Hipo rascándose la nuca - ¿Te gustaría quedarte en la mía? Sé que no hay espacio...

-Vamos -Contestó alegre y decidida dándole un beso en la mejilla -.

Cuando entraron nuevamente a la casa del castaño, nada más, era tarde, Astrid denotaba cansancio y comenzó a bostezar levemente.

-Busca en ese armario junto la puerta del baño, hay unas cuantas sábanas, la cama está lista para usarse y yo dormiré en el sofá. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí, ¿Hay algún problema si compartimos la cama? Hay espacio suficiente, no quiero que duermas en esa cosa dura –Hipo trataba de no sonrojarse, y que Astrid no lo note era imposible -.

Después de "discutir" sobre el tema, Hipo quedó obligado por sí mismo a dormir en un pequeño colchón junto a su cama. La rubia ni bien se acostó el sueño se apoderó de su cuerpo, aunque el mismo estaba descubierto, su compañero no durmió por las siguientes tres horas.

Cuando sintió una fría brisa enfriar su cuello, se paró, miró a Astrid, en una posición acurrucada con la vista hacia la ventana y una leve sonrisa en sus labios, lo que mostraba satisfacción y confort. Muy cerca al medio estaba acomodada, él tomó la manta y la cobijó al verla tiritar de frío.

-Hipo… -Oyó al darse vuelta para acostarse –

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ven aquí, junto a mí. Tengo mucho frío…

Hipo se acostó en la cama a una distancia respectiva, temiendo que ella le haga algo. Pero, para sorpresa suya, cuando cerró finalmente los ojos, sintió que el colchón se movía, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañera estrechaba sus brazos suavemente a través de su cintura, como buscando protección.

Él simplemente sonrió, al ver la misma sonrisa de comodidad en su rostro, el cual le atraía muchísimo, pero en ese momento no estaba consciente de ello.

Durmieron bastante, casi hasta cerca del mediodía, cuando Chimuelo comenzó a lamer la mano de Astrid, acto seguido empezó a sonar el teléfono de Hipo. Ambos despertaron, el gato se escondió bajo la cama, su dueño tomó el teléfono al momento en que Astrid se rascaba la nariz.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Qué asco! ¿Qué es esto?

-Chimuelo… -Dijo Hipo algo "molesto" con la voz entonada, mientras contestaba la llamada que al parecer es anónima – Oh, espero que no sea una broma más de los gemelos, es la séptima en la semana… -Cortó la presunta llamada, dudando de su acción –

-Buen día –Tomó su teléfono, y un mensaje de su madre y tres llamadas a las cuatro de la madrugada la sorprendieron -, oh, Hipo…

-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre?

-No puedo volver a casa, no hasta cerca de la noche.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

-Mi madre me llamó tres veces seguidas a las cuatro, luego me dejó un mensaje diciendo que fueron a visitar unos tíos, y, como no sabían dónde vives… No me podían buscar y…

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí hasta que regresen?

-No quiero molestar ni…

-No es molestia, paso todos los fines de semana solo, algunas veces mis padres me visitan pero… Sí, puedes quedarte, si quieres.

El día transcurrió sutilmente, y, aunque no fue un entorno muy cómodo, Astrid se sentía segura en ese entorno. Hipo notó que ya no actuaba cerrada y la veía feliz, alegre, además de que la compañía de Chimuelo y su dueño la reconfortaron más que suficiente. Ya no se contenía para sí.

Al atardecer, su madre la llamó para avisarle que ya estaban en casa, por lo que debía volver.

-Entonces… Nos vemos, ¿El lunes? –Dijo Hipo algo nervioso –

-Sí.

-Bien, porque… -Pero fue interrumpido por un "suave" golpe en el estómago –

-Esto, es por lo de anoche. Y esto –Un gran beso en los labios -, por todo lo demás –Concluyó sonriente, alejándose de espaldas hacia su auto, saludándolo con la mano y mirándolo a él sorprendido -.

-Adiós –Susurró, mientras su gato se trepaba a través de su pierna postiza, el castaño lo ignoraba, pero cuando llegó arriba tuvo que alzarlo en brazos, hasta ese entonces Astrid estaba lejos, por lo que decidió entrar -.

Era seguro que ambos estaban enamorados, pero ninguno se animaba a decirlo.

**Este me salió un poco más largo, pero bueno, voy a tratar de que en lo posible salgan así para que la historia no quede tan aburrida… Y sé que no tiene mucho contexto, además de que le falta algo de cohesión, pero yo no soy así, el tema es que no tengo tiempo para editar y todo lo demás… Díganme nomás si se entiende jaja**


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola! Bueno acá está el capítulo 4, disculpen la mala cohesión y todo lo demás, es que no tengo tiempo para editarlo, y… jaja espero les guste disfruten ;)**

El lunes, cuando los tres se volverían a juntar, Hipo y Astrid bajaron al sótano a hacer lo de siempre, todo marchaba bien, de hecho, al fin podían disfrutar de un día algo nublado, pero divertido, cálido, y a la vez oscilante.

Patán tuvo que venir en el auto de Patapez; con el brazo vendado –hasta parecía que estuviera roto -, e inmovilizado no haría nada durante varias semanas. Un mes entero sin poder tocar Música era una tortura, pero él no se lo tomaba tan a pecho. Fue la primera vez que no alardeó algo.

Claro, de no ser por el rubio que abrió con su potente fuerza liberó su brazo de las brasas que aun quemándose estaban y esto provocó –incluyendo algunos cortes profundos – quemaduras severas de segundo grado en toda la parte afectada en los pocos minutos que estuvo atrapado.

A decir verdad, todos parecían estar animados; todos excepto Andy. Ese día no traía puestos los rollers, y algo al parecer no andaba bien. Su cabello lucía anormal, no muy despeinado, pero Astrid e Hipo notaron algo distinto. Sus ojos, con ojeras intermitentes, hacían que se vea a simple vista que no estaba de buen humor.

Traía consigo sus cosas de siempre, pero ahora parecía que le costaba cargarlos. Causa uno, no tenía rollers; causa dos, desconocida, nadie estuvo con ella luego de la noche del viernes. Al momento en que dejó sus cosas se dirigió hacia la esquina donde estaban algunos lienzos blancos para escoger uno y comenzar a pintar.

Sus dos amigos la quedaron mirando boquiabiertos, preguntándose qué vendría a continuación. Segundos después dejó chocar su cuerpo contra debilitada, cuando trató de reponerse cayó al suelo inconsciente. Hipo se levantó rápidamente asustado y fue corriendo hacia ella.

-A-andy, ¡Despierta! –Decía mientras la sostenía desde los hombros con un brazo -

-Parece que no despertará –Contestó Astrid tocándole la frente; estaba fría y tenue, pero gracias a Dios no muerta -… Llevémosla a la enfermería…

-No, hoy Gothi está de licencia, vamos al hospital más cercano –Interrumpió el castaño alzándola en brazos con poca dificultad –

La rubia tomó sus cosas y las de Hipo y en pocos minutos estaban en el estacionamiento. Por suerte nadie los vio por los pasillos, ya que era antes de la hora de inicio de clases.

-Toma las llaves de mi bolsillo Astrid, te tocará conducir –Incitó -.

-No, es tu auto, a menos que vayamos en el mío no conduciré –Se negó -.

-Está bien, dámelas –Acomodó a Andy en la parte trasera del auto, y salieron a 15km por hora –

-¿Por qué vas tan lento?

-Sí, lo detesto, pero espera –Cuando cruzaron el portón de entrada, Astrid comenzó a resoplar –

-¿Te puedes apurar?

-Como tú digas –Aceleró bruscamente usando tres segundos de nitro, llegando aproximadamente a 210km por hora -…

-¡No me refería a eso…!

-¿Entonces…?

-¡Para! –El castaño frenó de golpe, por suerte tenían el cinturón de seguridad puesto, Andy despertó algo somnolienta –

-Mmm… -Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su mano hacia abajo del asiento –

-Es aquí –Dijo Astrid, doblaron hacia la izquierda, ya cerca de la ciudad. La universidad se encuentra a medio kilómetro fuera de ella, por cerca de la carretera -.

-Fíjate cómo está –Comentó volteando de reojos hacia Andy –

-Bien, aquí puedes parar. Vamos.

Salieron apurados del auto, e Hipo tuvo que cargar nuevamente a su compañera en brazos, su estabilidad decaía poco a poco. Cuando entraron, unos médicos los recibieron rápidamente, pusieron a la joven en una camilla y la llevaron a una habitación para revisarla.

Minutos después salió el doctor a informarles, al parecer no era tan grave.

-¿Qué tiene? –Preguntó Hipo preocupado –

-Tal parece que es una especia de sobredosis, pero aún no sacamos una conclusión concreta.

-¿Se pondrá bien? –Interrumpió Astrid –

-Creo que sí, pero debe quedarse en observación unos días…

-Está bien, gracias, esperaremos.

-¿Cómo se lo diremos a los profesores? –Susurró la rubia ya en una conversación entre los dos luego de que el médico se fuera –

-No lo sé, pero alguna excusa tendremos que hallar.

-Aquí está el informe, ¿Avisaron a sus padres de lo ocurrido?

-Este…Em… No. En realidad ella vive sola, creo –Contestó Astrid, dudando -.

-Espere un minuto –Se alejó del resto. El castaño comenzó a marcar un número – Hola, ¿Brutacio? Necesito que busques algo…

-De acuerdo, en seguida te mando los archivos al celular. Pero con una condición…

-¿Cuál? –Rodó los ojos, pero el trato era justo –

-Hazme la tarea de Historia General de Arte (HGA), es muy aburrido, y…

-Está bien… Sólo porque necesito la información. Además tú tienes más medios que yo para conseguir las fuentes…

-Lo siento, se está cortando, no te oigo…

-Jaja, típico –Luego colgó -.

-Bien Astrid, ya que el doctor dijo que va a estar bien, vamos a clases ahora antes de que nos amonesten por llegar tarde.

-Ok.

El día continuó agitado, ya que todos los profesores buscaban a Andy, pero nadie la había visto. Con respecto a eso, Patapez luego se enteró de lo ocurrido gracias a un mensaje de su mejor amigo, y llevó el auto de la chica a casa de Hipo, ya que ninguno sabe dónde queda su casa, además de que no había ningún indicio de su dirección.

Hipo estaba pensando que Andy necesitaría algo de vigilancia. De eso se encargarían luego, mientras la mantenían internada, podrían arreglar bien las cosas para cuando salga.

Ya en la universidad de nuevo, al día siguiente, Hipo llega algo cansado, estuvo toda la noche cuidando de Andy, y, aunque permaneció dormida casi la mayor parte del tiempo, fue él quien no durmió en toda la noche.

Bajando las escaleras, oyó la suave melodía de un piano, supuso que Astrid habría llevado un reproductor para practicar, ya que su mp3 –con sus años de uso – dejó de funcionar.

A medida que bajaba y se acercaba a la puerta, la armonía sonaba más real, y sus intuiciones de que podría tratarse de un porta cd el que estaba produciendo esa música tan agonizante parecían más irreales cada segundo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, sorpresivamente hizo un chirrido, claro, le faltaba aceite a las bisagras, un problema técnico que aún no solventaron, pero quien ejecutaba el instrumento no se percató de tal ruido.

Se acercó lentamente y en silencio. Cuando vio los dedos de su compañera tocando las teclas tan suavemente, y a la vez el piano sonando tan expectante y fuerte; se sintió, cómo decirlo, identificado.

Con una sonrisa en los labios de ambos, la rubia sintió que alguien posaba sus manos en sus ojos.

-Oye –Dijo riendo, pero sin parar de tocar -, ¿Quién eres?

-Adivina –Susurró, su voz era tan baja que no se reconocía, pero luego de que no pudo aguantarse y su risa entre dientes fue expulsada, justamente para revelar su identidad -…

-Hipo… -Paró bruscamente, tomó las muñecas del joven y jaló de ellas –

Casi sin pensarlo había arrojado al castaño al suelo. El mismo se levantó algo mareado.

-Siéntate, aquí.

-¿N-no t-te molesta?

-Soy directa, siéntate –estiró su brazo y lo forzó a sentarse en el mismo banco, era un poco más que largo -.

-Está bien.

Astrid tomó la muñeca derecha de Hipo nuevamente, y la apoyó en la nota RE grave del piano. Él se encontraba a su izquierda, ella comenzó a tocar la dulce melodía de Romantic Flight en los agudos, cuando acabó la primera parte, él la repitió en la octava central, a la mitad la rubia siguió e Hipo empezó con ambas manos las notas de acompañamiento.

En cierto momento, Astrid paró violentamente, Hipo la miró;

-¿Qué pasa…? –Pero un beso apasionado lo interrumpió, duró tanto que cuando sus labios se separaron él respiraba fuerte, se agitó un poco - ¿Qué fue…?

-Sólo cierra los ojos y calla –Otro beso impulsivo y apasionado –esta vez no por sorpresa – lo calló -

Minutos después, ya estaban abrazados besándose, al parecer habían descubierto eso a lo que denominan "verdadero amor", Hipo tomó suavemente la mandíbula derecha de Astrid, y al momento en que otro beso se cortó, continuaron de nuevo con la acción que habían estado haciendo primero.

-Oye, Patapez, ¿No sabes dónde está Hipo? –Preguntó Brutilda con un sobre en la mano a su compañero -

-Lo vi bajar hacia el sótano… -Contestó señalando la puerta -caminando en reversa - a la que detrás de muchos pasillos se llegaba a la parte de abajo. El rubio se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, tarareando una melodía algo improvisada –

-Ok, gracias –Antes de decirlo se quedó mirando la puerta. Para cuando pronunció esto Patapez ya se encontraba concentrado en su destino; por lo que decidió seguir con lo suyo -.

Las escaleras eran poco iluminadas, hacía años que alguien no bajaba allí, y por poco las luces principales del salón funcionaban. Le extrañó oír silencio antes de abrir la puerta, se detuvo unos minutos a percibir algún tipo de ruido.

Por fin, cuando se resignó a seguir esperando alguna señal de vida de alguien dentro, abrió lentamente la puerta. Cuando vio unas sombras cerca del piano, volteó hacia la izquierda y vio a Astrid e Hipo, besándose –claro -, en el banco del piano. No sabía qué pronunciar, ya que ninguno de los dos se percató de su presencia.

-Ejem –Carraspeó tratando de evitar reírse para no incomodarlos. [Ese día vestía una falda marrón, blusa crema, una bandolera negra, botas en juego con la misma y su gorra marrón; siempre colores otoñales gastados, referentes a su gusto obviamente al igual que su hermano] Se separaron rápidamente del susto -… Te traje lo que nos pediste… Sobre Andy.

-Oh –La cara de Hipo no podía sonrojarse más, mientras que Astrid reía entre dientes y se tapaba la boca ante tal cara de torpeza, "Es tan tierno" decía en su mente con una sonrisa poco notable para sí con ganas de seguir besándolo -, S-sí, gracias –Se acercó hasta Brutilda -.

-Primero la tarea de HGA, ¿Recuerdas el trato?

-S-sí, espera, lo tengo en el estuche del cello… -Se dirigió hasta sus cosas, y sacó un fóleo negro que dentro tenía dos copias del trabajo que había que entregar esa tarde – Aquí tienes –Cuando hicieron el intercambio, Brutilda se aseguró de que el contenido no fuese un engaño, pero al parecer sus sospechas eran nulas -.

-Bien, nos vemos.

-Adiós –La rubia cerró la puerta pero no sin antes mirarlos a ambos con su cara de "los dejo solos", echando alguna que otra risita al subir –

Hipo se quedó mirando el sobre que tenía en sus manos, mientras que Astrid se acercaba a él, y luego Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-¡Brutilda! –Ya tenía su celular escribiendo quién sabe qué cosa - ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó quitándole el teléfono de la mano, su voz sonaba fría, amenazante y brusca; enojo – Si alguien –Le toma el cuello de la bufanda - se entera de-lo que-viste allá abajo –Estaba agitada y sus palabras se cortaban – juro que –Tomó aire profundamente para acabar la frase completa – Te las verás conmigo-y-sabes que eso no es bueno ¿cierto?

-No te preocupes Astrid, nadie lo sabrá –Contestó despreocupadamente como si el asunto no fuera nada grave, pero su compañera es demasiado desconfiada como para saber que le puede tener confianza, obvio, es una hacker, y en segundos puede hacer que medio Berk se entere de cualquier cosa -…

Volvió fingiendo estar tranquila –fingiendo que todo estaba bien y que Brutilda "no lo expandiría" sabiendo que sí -, procurando calmarse un poco, de todos modos alcanzando lo que quiso.

-¿Y bien? –Hipo la miró asombrado –

-¿Qué pasó allá arriba?

-N-nada, no - pasó - nada –Lo último lo entonó acercándose al castaño, acariciándole el cabello -.

-Está bien… No haré más preguntas… -Astrid miró su reloj de mano junto al resto de cintas que lleva en la mano atadas –

-Mmm, las 4:15, todavía tenemos tiempo, además ya no hay clases. Aunque, no tengo ganas de regresar a casa, ayer mis padres discutieron, y creo que se están separando poco a poco –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros frustrada –

-Tranquila, ven, vamos, ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Yo invito.

-De acuerdo… No lo sé…

-Vamos, sé que tienes ganas, luego puedes venir a casa, si deseas… -La miraba a los ojos sonriendo, abrazado a su cintura, esperando una respuesta. La rubia observaba el piso pensativa –

-Sólo algo, antes…

-¿Qué?

-¿Es oficial? Ya sabes, lo nuestro… -Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco –

-E-eso creo –Hipo estaba muy nervioso, y las palabras no le salían de la emoción -…

-Bien, entonces tenemos algo que celebrar –Un largo y apasionado beso calló a ambos, y así siguieron por un largo rato más, luego fueron directamente a casa de Hipo -.

Ya allá, Hipo fue a la cocina a preparar algo, Astrid se siente tan cómoda en el espacio que no dudó en mirar curiosamente qué disco había en el porta cd del reproductor. Se sorprendió un poco, además, de notar todos los discos de rap que había en los estantes, bien separados del resto y por categoría y artista.

Cuando introdujo un cd de Eminem, el castaño salió de la cocina con un par de bebidas y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

-¿A-astrid?

-¿Qué? –La música empezó a sonar algo fuerte, pero lo suficiente para que la conversación se oiga normalmente sin necesidad de gritar -

-Bueno, está bien, olvídalo –Sonrió satisfecho -

-¿Qué ibas a decirme? –Comenzó a acercársele, y luego de darle un beso impulsivo tomó el vaso que suponiéndose era para ella –

Astrid comenzó a bailar incesantemente luego de bajarse en fondo blanco el licor de menta que –a partir de ese día –su novio preparó para ambos, él quedó mirándola con cara de "¿Qué haces?", para imitarla bajo sus órdenes.

-Oh, Hipo… -Astrid caía en sus brazos cada tanto, no estaba ebria aún, pero algún efecto le había causado ese licor –

Ambos reían, él acabó no tomando nada, pues su novia no le dejó. Luego de un rato se tranquilizaron, Astrid se durmió en el sofá e Hipo -seguro de que ahora estaría en paz -, se sentó con su computadora en el sillón individual de la sala de estar para contactarse con sus compañeros.

-Hola, ¿Patapez? ¿Cómo va lo que te encargué?

-Hola Hipo, por ahora creo que bien, excepto que habla dormida… -Dijo con un tono de sospecha –

-Jajaja, no me lo esperaba de Astrid tampoco –Estaban de video llamada –

-¿Ella también habla dormida?

-No, pero este… -Hipo se enredó con sus palabras, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo habia mencionado, era algo totalmente no interesante –

-Dejémoslo ahí, ¿Bien?

-De acuerdo, gracias. Bueno, cuéntame un poco…

-Como aún no sale del hospital, no sé qué haré con ella cuando salga, el doctor me dijo que alguien debe estar a su cuidado y…

-¿Y qué? –Preguntó más curioso el castaño -

-Bueno… No sé si dejaría que alguien viva con ella…

-Tengo una idea. Bien, debemos planear todo esto antes de que salga ¿Está dormida?

-Sí, la sedaron, para que pueda dormir, ya que la noche anterior me dijeron que, bueno, no molestaba, pero simplemente miraba el techo y en algunas ocasiones se reía sola…

-Escucha, Brutilda hoy me entregó un expediente con datos sobre Andy que le pedí a Brutacio ayer–Se notó que Hipo no quería hablar de eso, sabía por qué su compañera hacía esas cosas -, aún no lo abro pero no quiero hacerlo. Sólo en caso de ser una emergencia.

-¿Cómo lo consiguió?

-Fue a cambio de la tarea de Historia…

-Con razón –Dijo riendo el rubio -.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No te das cuenta?

-Bueno, no. Creo que el ser ingenuo me hace vulnerable –Hipo y sus metáforas raras -.

-Brutilda cambió un poco luego de la preparatoria, pero su hermano sigue siendo el mismo tarado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Patapez… -Hipo lo miró con cara obvia de "lo veo todos los días" –

-Está bien, soy un genio, pero sabes que tardo en caer, aunque… ¿Sabes? Mejoré mucho.

-Sí, claro…

-¡Es en serio!

-El que te dice la verdad, no intenta convencerte.

-Es cierto, si no me crees, es problema tuyo, ya lo verás…

-Bueno, ¡Hey! Hablamos demasiado y no nos concentramos en el plan –Cortó Hipo ya tratando de llegar al tema -.

-¿Qué plan?

-Sabes de qué hablo…

-Sí.

-Bien, se me ocurre esto

-Ya tengo sospechas de que no es para beneficio mío…

-Tú cuidarás de Andy.

-¿Qué? ¡Perdón! ¿Qué? ¡No puedo! –Contestó impresionado -

-¿Por qué no? –Dijo algo exasperado Hipo –

-Pues…Pues…. ¡Por que no!

-¿Sabes qué? ¿Te digo algo? No tienes opción.

-¡¿What?! –Patapez le tenía miedo a Andy, apenas que se quedaba con ella en el hospital -

-Lo que dije.

-H-hipo yo…

-No me digas que no PUEDES, porque puedes.

-P-pero

-Pat, confío en ti. Por algo eres mi mejor amigo, además siempre me defendiste…

-¿Y?

-Creo que cuando salga no podrá seguir golpeando gente, por lo que tú deberás hacer eso a partir de ahora.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-No te preocupes, por mí, ya puedo cuidarme solo, y… A-astrid está de mi lado, voy a poder.

-¿Seguro? –El rubio preguntaba eso no porque no confiara en su mejor amigo, sino que tratando de evitar su debido "trabajo" –

-Pareciera que no confías en mí –Hipo ya se estaba molestando -

-No es eso… Es sólo que… -Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos – De acuerdo. Lo haré.

-¡Genial!

-Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir, además de que debo dormir aquí sentado…

-Está bien, descansa –la video llamada se cortó, Hipo también estaba cansado, es más agotado -.

Hipo llevó a Astrid en brazos hasta la cama, algo que le costó medio mundo pero cuando llegó hasta el cuarto, cayó rendido luego de acostarla. Fue hasta abajo y se quedó dormido sentado en la cocina bebiendo café.

Por fin ese día saldría del hospital, ya se sentía un poco claustrofóbica en esa habitación tan aburrida.

-Bien –Le dijo Patapez, a Andy le agradó el primer día que lo conoció; se comportaba muy amable y humilde con ella, algo que le causó una buena impresión del chico -, los doctores dijeron que alguien debe quedar a tu cuidado.

-¿Y… qué hay con eso?

-Hipo me pidió… Bueno… que… Este… ¿Cómo te lo digo? –Susurró la pregunta – Anoche hablamos con Hipo y él me pidió que te cuide…

-¿Qué?

-No quiero molestarte ni nada…

-No, mi oído está algo tapado y no entendí mucho –Dijo casi gritando -.

-(Espero que no se moleste) Hipo me dijo…

-Sí…

-Que yo debo quedarme a tu cuidado –Confesó algo avergonzado -.

-Mmm –Andy permaneció en silencio, -un silencio que puso bastante incómodo al rubio – razonando lo ocurrido -…

-¿P-pasa algo malo?

- N-no, está bien. Si me vas a cuidar, entonces vivirás conmigo ¿No?

-No lo creo, por ahora, pasaré por ti todos los días y esas cosas…

-Llévame a casa, y luego ve y empaca tus cosas. Debo ordenar el caos, aunque no lo creas.

-No, te ayudaré, no podrás tú sola si es que te refieres a mucho desorden.

-De acuerdo –Contestó sintiéndose algo inferior –

-Vamos –Pero cuando Andy se levantó, aun caminaba algo débil, por lo que Patapez le dio más razones para que alguien se quede a cargo de ella -. ¿Ves? Apenas puedes caminar.

-Es porque no tengo los rollers, tonto.

-Como tú digas…

Se dirigieron a la casa de Andy, cuando entraron, Patapez no se sorprendió al ver –fue a donde dirigió su vista primero – una gran repisa de librería llena de, por supuesto, libros.

Era lo único no lleno de caos en todo el gran espacio del apartamento. Cuadros reposados en todas partes, dibujos ocupándose a sí mismos como tapiz sobre TODO, e increíblemente dejando un camino para transitar de cierto lugar a otro. El rubio se quedó boquiabierto.

Patapez tenía toda clase de herramientas en el maletero de su auto, buscó unas bolsas especiales para conservar cosas en su estado sin deterioro y volvió.

-Toma, ya que son tus dibujos –Dijo él extendiéndole un paquete de bolsas transparentes con formas decoradas fuera del envoltorio -, clasifícalos y ponlos en estas bolsas, luego los acomodaremos en algún estante que voy a desocupar. Por ahora, encárgate de eso, yo iré por el resto.

-De acuerdo –Su cara ya estaba tornándose a comodidad y, un toque de alegría -.

Patapez comenzó a quitar todo lo que había en la pared del lado izquierdo, su compañera estuvo a punto de criticar, pero recordó "Son tus dibujos", sonrió y prosiguió con lo suyo.

Luego de haber dejado en blanco las paredes, que por suerte conservaban su color original (blanco), observó un rato bastante pensativo todos los cuadros que tenía a su alrededor. Eran más de treinta. Se dirigió por un momento a su auto a buscar clavos, tornillos, martillo, perforadora, entre otras cosas. La cuestión es que entró por la puerta con un baúl lleno de herramientas.

Andy ya tenía puestos los rollers –de verdad no se contuvo -, los auriculares y su total descontrol entre su mundo y la realidad. Él sacó la medida de cada cuadro para ubicarlos en la pared de forma unificada, ordenada, pero hasta ese momento se le ocurrió un plan magnífico.

Buscó nuevamente algo en su auto; un rollo de papel celofán para envolver cosas de empaquetamiento, y emprendió su idea de envolver cada una de las obras maestra de su compañera con el plástico para protegerlos, obviamente, sin hacer que sobre espacio por fuera del relieve de los lienzos amaestrados a su tipo de personalidad.

Andy supuso que la idea de él sería buena, por lo que –como había terminado con sus dibujos – no dudó en buscar rápidamente sus pinceles y tablas de colores, además de sus óleos. En cuanto Patapez terminó de colgar todos los cuadros plastificados después de haber puesto remaches en la pared, ella comenzó a pintar colores y formas alrededor de los mismos en la pared para llenar el vacío en el área blanca.

Cuando acabaron, se alejaron lentamente para contemplar su glorioso resultado.

-Vaya, quedó bien –Dijo el rubio contento mirándola a ella -…

-Eso creo, gracias, eres un genio. Bueno, yo pienso mucho, pero nunca se me habría ocurrido hacer esto, nunca.

-Ven, sigamos, mientras se seca la pintura y ordenemos el resto.

-Ok –Ella volteó primero y fue directo a lo que primeramente estaba haciendo. Ambos prosiguieron -.

Largo rato después de haber comenzado, acabaron exhaustos; Patapez se quedó dormido leyendo un libro en el sofá y Andy sentada con los brazos colgados detrás del respaldo de la silla con un pincel en la mano. Lo único que le faltaba a la mini biblioteca era orden por categoría o género, el cual ya poseía. Él se encargó de eso, y ella luego acomodó sus mejores dibujos en carpetas, dejando el resto en las bolsas en un canasto dentro de su armario. Cada uno contenía la fecha y obviamente, su firma.

Pero el dulce sueño de ambos acabó cuando el teléfono de Patapez comenzó a sonar.

-Eh, eh, ¿hola? ¿Q-quién habla? –Aún estaba dormido –

-Hola, habla Hipo, ¿Está todo bien? Como no te vi en todo el día…

-S-sí, estoy en casa de Andy, deberías ver cómo quedó… O-olvídalo.

-¿Quieren venir a casa? Astrid y yo prepararemos algo y… Pensábamos invitarlos a ambos.

-De acuerdo, veré si ella está de acuerdo, y nos veremos allá.

-Ok, bye.

Esa noche, al menos Andy disfrutó de la comida sólo porque se trataba de celebrar su dada de alta. Astrid se mostraba más contenta de lo normal, aunque aún no habían dicho nada acerca de su noviazgo con Hipo.

Sí fue que les comentaron pocos detalles acerca de que ella vendría a vivir con él por no haber podido conseguir compañera –En lo que Andy le dijo al castaño "Menos mal que no la invité"… - de apartamento. La morocha y el rubio sospechaban más que una simple mudanza entre "amigos".

-Adiós Hipo, nos veremos, este… Que quede ahí.

-De acuerdo. Hasta pronto, este Patapez y sus dudas…

Ya vámonos –replicó Andy -.

-Ya voy… -Por el momento iban en el auto del rubio, Andy tenía problemas de mareo y todo lo demás, con respecto a su estadía en el hospital –

Y por sobre todo lo que ocurriría detalladamente, el lunes siguiente el resto del grupo se llevó una sorpresa mucha más que grande, sobre todo Patán.

**La sorpresa bueno… Si lo digo ahora (no me puedo resistir) ya no será sorpresa xD, dejen sus reviews si quieren, no me molesta :) jaja que sean críticos. Espero les haya gustado! **


	6. Capítulo 5

**Hola Hola! Todo bien? Bueno, acabé el capítulo 5 por fin, y el 6 ya lo tengo previsto, pero no tengo tiempo ahora que estamos a fin de año los profesores nos sacan de paciencia con todos sus trabajos y exámenes amontonados. En fin, espero les guste, y disfruten ;)**

Ese lunes era muy "lunes". Los únicos que no se mostraban cansados eran Andy y su nuevo compañero.

-Vamos, llegaremos tarde Andy.

-No quiero –Contestó molesta poniéndose los auriculares –

-Oye, no te quedarás aquí, no me quedaré contigo tampoco –Insistió quitándole el objeto de la cabeza -.

-No me sacarás de aquí.

-¿Por qué no quieres salir?

-No es que no quiera, no puedo.

-¿Podrías decirme por qué?

-No.

-Escucha, -Posó su mano derecha en su hombro – nadie te hará nada.

-Si no puedo defenderme, no saldré.

-¿Olvidas porqué tuve que quedar a tu cuidado?

-Sí.

-Okey… -Susurró para sí mismo – Volveré a insistir. Vamos.

-No quiero, no iré.

-Como quieras… -Salió del auto, ella lo miró sorprendida, con un 20% de sospecha en su mente. Al ver que no regresaba, pensó que la dejaría en paz, pero fue todo lo contrario –

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? –Antes de decir esto, oyó que la puerta del acompañante se abría - ¡No! ¡Bájame, ahora!

-No, vamos –La bajó, cerró el auto con llave y ahora no podía entrar -.

-Al menos abre la cajuela para que saque mis cosas.

-Ahí la tienes –Apretó el botón y, bueno, Andy ya no se podía molestar por nada -.

Retiró sus cosas del baúl del Dodge Bíper, algo molesta por cierto por no conseguir lo que quiso, pero prosiguió con los rollers puestos adelantándose de su compañero. Este, a paso medio lento la siguió hasta el sótano.

**- FLASH BACK -**

-¿Esos son Patapez y ANDY, JUNTOS? –Preguntó Brutacio –

-Tal parece que sí –Contestó su hermana, NADIE nunca los podía divisar o descubrir en el estacionamiento, siquiera sentir su presencia; eran como… Invisibles -…

**- FIN FLASH BACK -**

Luego se separaron y cada uno fue a poner algunas cosas en sus casilleros.

-¿Qué tal preciosa? –Andy percibió una voz que ya había escuchado antes y no le agradaba para nada, su rostro demacró su estado de satisfacción –

-¿Qué me acabas de decir? –Preguntó más molesta que nunca, justo cuando su mal humor había cesado –

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te sientes débil? ¿Por qué huiste la otra noche?

-Si no quieres que te vuelva a lastimar el brazo, más te vale que…

-Tranquila, creo que con esto, se podría decir que estamos a mano –Dijo mostrándole un sobre de papel madera, el mismo que tenía su informe médico, no podía no reconocerlo. Ella cerró de un portazo su casillero -con una fuerza que parecía tremenda, pero para ella era un simple movimiento de muñeca- y volteó para ver lo que le estaba mostrando Patán -.

-Realmente te lo estás buscando, ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto, sabiendo que no puedes lastimarme, bueno… ¿Qué más puedo decir? Es divertido.

-¡Será divertido ver cómo tu cara se convierte en…! –Alzó su puño para pegarle en el rostro, pero segundos después, algo la detuvo – ¿Qué haces? –Miró hacia abajo escondiéndose. Andy reconoció que estaba bien lo que su compañero hacía, pero su furia no desapareció por nada, ya casi era tarde -

-Debes controlarte, Andy.

-Sí, no deberías pegar a la gente por cualquier estupidez… -Interrumpió Patán, el rubio estaba molesto con él, y obviamente le daría algo merecido –

-Tú cállate. Dame eso –Le quitó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el sobre de la mano -. Mmm… Creo que no deberías meterte en asuntos personales –Le tomó el cuello de la chaqueta y la camisa amenazándole -, mejor déjala en paz. O te las verás conmigo. No sabes de lo que es capaz, y por eso el psicólogo me ordenó cuidarla, ¿Entendido? No hay nada más que ocultar, si la sigues molestando, ya sabes que la sombra de ella seré yo –El morocho tragó su saliva -.

-E-está bien –Contestó un poco asustado. Andy sonrió cabeza abajo, pero, su rostro estaba claramente tapado por su cabello, una posición que al no saber qué está a punto de hacer, da miedo -.

-Búscate otro novato al que puedas fastidiar –Le soltó violentamente la chaqueta, dejándolo recostado y casi inmune contra los casilleros. A Andy le dolió un poco eso -.

-Me voy –Replicó Andy -.

-¿A dónde? –Le preguntó Patapez pensando en otra cosa –

-Abajo, por supuesto. Necesito matizar.

-Está bien –El rubio poco a poco –demasiado poco – iba conociendo a Andy desde el interior -.

Bajaron abajo, y, para sorpresa de Patapez, los dos tórtolos estaban besándose en un pequeño rincón oscuro detrás del piano. Andy obviamente no podía ocultar su ira, pero su voz no se oyó en ningún momento, no hablaría a menos que le pidieran o tuviera que contestar algo, y de una forma no muy amable.

Hipo y Astrid se separaron rato después de haber notado la presencia de sus compañeros. El castaño notó que el rostro de Andy lucía como el primer día en que se conocieron; frío, reservado, pero sobre todo, enfurecido. Se acercó a ella, tratando de que ninguna acción la provocase.

-Andy, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

-Em… No lo sé, NO –contestó mirándolo a los ojos amenazante con la cabeza baja, los ojos en alto y su última palabra fue reproducida con una modulación grave, que denotaba furia, tras decir esto, volvió a su respectiva acción de antes, ignorándolo -.

-No aceptaré esa respuesta. Ven aquí –Le tomó el brazo derecho y la obligó a ir, en rollers. Cuando la sacó fuera del ambiente, en una pequeña habitación del mismo lugar, se percató de que se tocaba el brazo en señal de dolor luego de haberla soltado, pero su cara no decía nada, miraba hacia abajo -.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo, por qué siempre ocultas tus muñecas, además de que pareciera que te duele luego de que te haya tocado?

-Astrid también lo hace, no me critiques sólo a mí.

-No estoy hablando de ella, te pregunté a ti.

-N-nada –Contestó furiosa y fría -.

-Déjame ver –En un movimiento rápido y sigiloso le quitó dos muñequeras del mismo lugar que había tomado anteriormente para traerla donde se encontraban ambos -. ¿Por qué te haces esto?

-No te es de tu incumbencia –Dijo quitándose violentamente hacia un lado, él le había apretado la muñeca para ver de cerca al preguntarle -.

-Te estoy hablando en serio Andy, y… N-no quiero que te lastimes…

-¿Acaso sabes cómo me siento? –Gritó volteando a punto de salir, pero algo la detuvo nuevamente de la misma muñeca -

-No estoy hablando en vano –Hipo sonó desilusionado, y volteó hacia un lado -.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó algo confundida -

-Y-yo… Yo sé… cómo te sientes –Se quitó una muñequera de cuero con un dragón tallado, y notasen debajo de ella cicatrices bastante profundas, luego agachó la cabeza -.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Su voz se entrecortaba – No…

-Quizás no fue el mismo caso, pero yo también me sentí solo. Intenté suicidarme a los 16…

-¿P-por qué?

-Después de tantos años de contraerme, sentía que nadie me escuchaba, no tenía nadie a quien contar mis problemas, me sentía… atrapado.

-Lo comprendo. Mi padre fue un criminal.

-¿Qué? –Hipo volvió en sí, demasiado sorprendido y… -

-Gracias a mí perdí a mi familia. Aunque mi madre no cuenta.

-¿cómo es eso? ¿Por qué tú?

-Porque decían que, al ser la HIJA de un criminal, me convertiría en la misma mentalidad, y así fue. -P-pero… No entiendo. Entonces cuéntame al menos lo que pasó, pero sin detalle.

_Volvía a casa luego de salir a caminar un rato para tomar aire, había tenido una discusión con mi madrastra, y a mi padre en ese momento no le interesaba mucho, el cambió de repente desde que esa mujer llegó a la casa. La sorpresa que me llevé al llegar, no fue para nada grata._

_Nuestro apartamento está en el tercer piso, y no quería usar las escaleras. El ascensor se abrió cuando me encontraba a unos diez metros de la puerta del mismo, unos hombres no muy corpulentos, es más, flacuchos pero fuertes, me miraron fijamente cuando notaron mi presencia. _

_Cómo me sentía en ese momento, indiferente. Aun estando en algo de lo que debería preocuparme, no tenía ganas siquiera de mover un paso para ir a mi reconfortable "hogar"._

_-¡Es ella! ¡Atrápenla! –Gritó el que estaba al frente –_

_Esperé el debido momento, pues me gusta provocar a las personas, pero no me provoques, porque te irá mal. Cuando quiso asomar su brazo para atraparme, comencé a correr como nunca, parezco débil, pero no me subestimen._

_Entré a una pieza cercana. Pero fue la debida suerte que gracias a Dios pude atravesar la pequeña ventana de la habitación de al lado._

_Salí por la azotea, y ahí me escondí toda sudada tras varios intentos donde casi me atrapan, con un hierro de antena parabólica que hallé cerca. La tomé, no fue tan difícil arrancarla de su gran entidad._

_El primer hombre hasta entonces era el único que continuó siguiéndome, el resto desapareció repentinamente. Traté de reponerme respirando lento y hondo para relajarme, y aunque lo logré, la adrenalina no se separaba de mi cuerpo._

_Esperé, y esperé, hasta que una sombra hizo que mis ganas de golpear algo con el arma que tenía en manos aumentaran minuciosamente, pero de golpe. Lo tomé desprevenido por la espalda, golpeándole en el cuello y dejándolo en el suelo indefenso._

_Me miró a los ojos y le devolví la acción, con ira desconocida, pero pude ver exactamente lo contrario en los suyos. Exhalaban compasión, lástima, algo que en ese momento mi mente no lograba captar ya que mis brazos comenzaron a golpear exasperadamente el cuerpo del hombre._

_Me sentía viva, eufórica, pero sobre todo, placentera, satisfecha. Pero para una mentalidad no del todo madura como la mía, cuando noté lo que acababa de hacer, una parte muy en el fondo de mí se asustó._

_Sin embargo, no hice más que arrojar el hierro al suelo, dejando el cadáver ensangrentado y con carne fuera de su ubicación original, además de puñaladas por todas partes del cuerpo del supuesto asesino; ahora, la asesina era yo._

_Me dirigí al apartamento cansada, para encontrarme con mi familia muerta. Había "vengado" a mi padre matando a ese hombre allá arriba, pero cuando vi a mi hermano menor, tirado en su cuarto, totalmente inerte, supe que no me dejaría en paz hasta volver a vengar un integrante de mi familia._

_Tomé dinero escondido de papá, lo puse en una valija en la parte de abajo, una capa de ropa encima y sobre todo lo acumulado, libros, cuadernos de dibujo, y demás; por supuesto uno de los cuadros que más amo de todos los que pinté. Me costó elegir bien._

_Bajé por el ascensor, puse un billete de cien en el mostrador de la recepción, y le dije al encargado –un abuelo con sus años contados, pero muy amable con los residentes a quien considera de confianza, yo, por ejemplo – que busque rápido las demás obras de arte arriba, las venda y pague con ello lo que se pueda en daños. _

_Todos los daños que provocaron los "sicarios" en lo que era antiguamente el techo donde me cobijaba cada noche._

_Medio mes después, en una habitación de un hotel cercano, unos policías me encontraron, me llevaron a Servicios Sociales, y en diez días me adoptaron. Pensando que la familia con la que ahora me tocaría vivir sería amable, calculé mal._

_Como no tenía otra, cuando empecé la preparatoria conocí a una chica de mi edad llamada Heather. Al principio no tenía mucha confianza en ella, pero luego de dos días se ganó mi amistad._

_Ambas pintábamos, por lo que eso fue lo que hizo clic dentro de todo, básicamente, fue lo que nos unió. Un mismo pensar, o al menos eso ella creía, a decir verdad aprendí a mentir a mi familia adoptiva, así que no me es difícil engañar a las personas fácilmente._

_Y así transcurrieron los años, cumplí 18, y Heather y yo aún éramos amigas. Poco tiempo después un chico de intercambio llegó a la preparatoria, aunque cuando le gustó la isla más que su ciudad natal, decidió mudarse. _

_Yo no lo sabía, pero ese joven tan cerrado, de cabello semi castaño, tirando a un rubio, de apuesta personalidad, pero con una mente siniestra y experta en arruinar relaciones de cualquier tipo, obviamente "sin su consentimiento". Nunca me creí esa mentira._

_Pero, cuando empecé a tomar desconfianza de él hacia Heather ya que todos los días merodeaba cerca de ella seduciéndola, un día de esos se arrimó a mí. _

_No pude evadir el engaño, tenía tantos problemas en la familia que poco a poco hizo que mi mejor amiga y yo nos separáramos. En un proyecto escolar donde había competición artística, la participación era individual. Ambas decidimos formar parte de eso, no sabiendo las consecuencias._

_Nunca me consideré mejor que nadie, es sólo que, simplemente lo soy, y nunca me demuestro superior a nadie, a menos en un debate de palabras donde tengo que defender mi reputación._

_Las dos pasamos a la final, donde el concurso o lo que debíamos hacer era retratar una mente humana. Heather sabía más que yo acerca de eso pero yo era la mejor pintando, es por eso que nos unimos al principio. La recompensa era el título limpio de la preparatoria, además de una beca. Heather necesitaba más que yo eso, pero ella me obligó a competir._

_Al fin y al cabo, gané, pero la pequeña sonrisa falsa que contenía mi rostro se borró al ver el odio y la furia en Heather. Primero que nada, minutos antes de la competencia final Michael, el chico de intercambio, le mintió acerca de mí diciéndole –eran novios – que intenté besarlo y demás cosas que ni ella se animaba a nombrar._

_En un susurro cuando pasé por cerca de ella escuché un "Me vengaré, la pagarás caro", aunque no sabía por qué o a qué se refería, si mi intención no era ganarle. Retiré el título, y me dirigí a casa._

_La misma noche del día que pasó, llegué algo frustrada, dispuesta a salir de todo. Subí directamente arriba sin prestar demasiada atención al entorno desagradable cubierto de personas que día a día me invaden con sus críticas negativas sin sentido._

_Todavía tenía guardado parte del dinero que había estado guardando desde el día que nunca olvidaré, además de los miles en ahorros que en secreto fui juntando, gracias a los cuadros que vendía. _

_Minutos después de entrar a mi habitación mi ruin padrastro atravesó la puerta de golpe, aunque pensando que iba a causarme algún susto o miedo quizás, permanecí rígida con la mirada distante y fría hacia la ventana por la que escaparía horas después._

_Después de una cruel discusión, acabé con una cachetada y dos puñetazos, un ojo morado proveniente del primero, y un moretón en la boca, provocado por la segunda respuesta ante mis críticas razonables que hicieron callar al adulto, obligándose él a sí mismo a usar la violencia._

_Permanecí callada cuando me tumbó al suelo y me desmayé, o luego de haber despertado. Porque él seguía allí. Me miraba, un rostro lleno de algo a lo que se podría llamar resentimiento; y después de observarme unos minutos, se marchó, cerrando la puerta fuertemente con llave. _

_Agradecí quedarme encerrada, algo que me daría una ventaja para huir. De igual manera, trabé la puerta con un cerrojo improvisado hecho con un pedazo de alambre, para evitar que la puerta pudiese abrirse aún con la verdadera llave, ya que, el método es como si hubiera cambiado la cerradura._

_Nada más me senté a dibujar, ya que otra cosa no podía hacer, Heather estaba muy molesta conmigo, pero sabía que enfrentarme a su ego es mucho, y ella también sabe eso conmigo. Esperé despierta._

_La habitación estaba a pocos metros del suelo, lo suficiente para saltar, sin romperse nada, pero sí con algunas leves torceduras, nada grave. Arrojé el bolso procurando que caiga sin provocar algún ruido que pueda llamar la atención de los dormidos._

_Ya fuera, comencé a caminar lentamente por las oscuras calles, procurando no ser vista por nadie. Tomé un avión hacia la isla de Berk. El año siguiente comenzaría la universidad. Me dirijo hacia un nuevo rumbo; una nueva vida._

Luego de narrar esto, Hipo se notó algo estupefacto, pero a la vez pasivo.

-Al principio mencionaste a tu madre… ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-No quiero hablar de eso –Contestó Andy decaída y agachando la cabeza -.

-Sé que fue algo malo, pero –Le frotó el hombro -, puedes saber que tienes mi apoyo –Andy levantó levemente la cabeza -.

-Murió. Se suicidó cuando se enteró de la vida personal que llevaba mi padre antes de casarse. Yo tenía cuatro años. Pero para ese entonces, era consciente de la carga.

-Yo… Lo siento mucho. No sabía…

-No importa. Creo que a pesar de todo, ahora ya no me duele pensar en mi pasado. Aprendí a ser fuerte.

-Lo noté el día en que te conocí.

-¿Andy? –Esa era la voz de Patapez, al otro lado, abriendo la puerta – Ah, aquí est-án… Espero no interrumpir nada –Dijo cuando vio a Hipo con su mano en el hombro de Andy -.

-Tranquilo, ya terminé de hablar con Andy, ahora sé todo lo que tenía que saber –Concluyó retirándose mirándola y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa de "confía en mí" -.

Después de todo, Andy se fue a clases y Patapez quería seguir investigando sobre quién sabe qué en la biblioteca, ya que debía esperar a su compañera para volver y tenía horas libre.

-Bien, mi querido Hipo –Dijo Astrid dándole un gran beso en los labios -, veamos qué tienes aquí –Tomó sigilosamente entre el beso su cuaderno de dibujos del bolsillo de su chaleco -…

-¡Hey! Dámelo…

-No, ahora lo tengo yo –Su voz entonada hacía que Hipo no tuviera la autoridad suficiente para quitárselo -…

-Por favor Astrid, no seas así…

-Está bien, toma –Se sentó junto a él, suspiró, y su rostro ahora tenía un aire de preocupación –

-¿Qué tienes? –notó ese gesto rápidamente en su novia, mientras guardaba su cuaderno en el lugar de origen -

-Estoy algo preocupada por mi madre, además, cada vez que llego a casa mi padrastro no deja de discutirme e interrogarme acerca de dónde estuve, porqué tardé, siendo que vuelvo del colegio y…

-No deberías dejar que eso te afecte.

-Es fácil decirlo, pero por sobre todo no puedo huir porque a donde quiera que consiga un apartamento él me encontrará… Pero –Esbozó una sonrisa con cara de "tengo un plan" -, ninguno de ellos sabe dónde vives tú, Hipo.

-Oh, no.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo mudarme contigo?

-No es eso, es sólo que… Tengo… Bueno, no sería malo si te vienes a vivir conmigo –Musitó alegre, en un tono romántico -…

-Estoy… Me siento… -Cerró sus puños – Atrapada. El único lugar donde me siento segura, es aquí, o en tu casa.

-Puedes contar conmigo –Pensó Hipo mirándola con esos ojos verdes tan sinceros como siempre y apoyando sus manos en ambos hombros de la rubia, ella había comenzado a sollozar, en cuando levantó la vista y comprendió –

-Bien, cuando mi padrastro salga, porque hoy tiene una cena importante, le diré a mamá que me iré de casa.

-Me alegro, ahora no tendremos que dar tantas vueltas para que te quedes en casa a dormir –Replicó riendo el castaño -.

Astrid rio, y así siguieron hablando de los planes. Pero al darse cuenta de que sus horarios ya habían terminado –En realidad no -, fueron a la casa de Hipo a ordenar las cosas y acomodar todo para tener un espacio, conveniente.

A la salida de todo, Patapez esperaba a Andy en la biblioteca, cerca de los cursos donde ella estaba. Salió eufórica del lugar, además de muy molesta.

-¿Qué sucedió allá adentro? Se te nota fastidiada.

-Sólo vámonos –Contestó con un aire grave que el ya acostumbraba oír –

-Está bien, toma, espera en el auto, quiero sacar unos libros para terminarlos de leer en casa. No te vayas –Pero esas palabras de "espera en el auto", fueron completamente ignoradas por los oídos de Andy –

Se dirigió al auto cansada, enojada, pero sobre todo eufórica. Puso sus bolsos en el baúl, con todos los lienzos y demás cosas que quién sabe llevaba dentro. Como le dijo su compañero, subió al auto, pero sabiendo que iba a tardar bastante hasta salir de allí decidió ir a dar una vuelta.

"Avísame cuando sales de la biblioteca, o te mataré" fue un mensaje de texto que le llegó a su teléfono. Sorprendido, contestó "Ok", y una Andy contenta arrancó el auto para dirigirse hacia su amado puente junto al río, pero como no se acostumbraba al manejo y debilidad del volante, le costó mucho llegar más rápido de lo normal con ese móvil.

Patapez le mandó el aviso a su compañera, pero esta olvidó su teléfono en el auto. Cuando regresó a la universidad, el rubio esperaba molesto afuera, ya que pensaba cualquier cosa acerca de la ausencia de Andy.

Entró al patio delantero de la universidad y derrapó frente a la entrada, donde parado, estaba el molesto bravucón justiciero. Se bajó del auto y le tiró las llaves a su dueño mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del acompañante.

-¿Dónde estuviste? –Replicó Patapez mientras conducía, con una cara que no era agradable si está molesto –

-Tranquilo, di una vuelta, aunque, deberías cambiar un poco la suspensión, está rara, los neumáticos no son de su tipo para el auto, y los frenos tardan en reaccionar… -Al escuchar esto, Patapez quedó boquiabierto y pensativo, pero no pronunció palabra alguna. ¿Qué hizo que la pusiera tan tranquila? No tenía idea, y ella obviamente no se lo contaría –

Finalmente, luego de un día bastante atareado para ambos, llegaron a casa. Ya podían organizarse mutuamente entre sí, por lo que dentro de su entorno diario se llevaban, bien. Las palabras son sustituidas por las acciones.

-Oye, iré a casa de Hipo un rato a ayudarle con algo, volveré tarde así que no me esperes –Andy estaba sentada en la mesa principal con muchos papeles a su alrededor haciendo un trabajo sobre los movimientos artísticos, su vista acompañada por su cuello giraron retrasadamente luego de dichas palabras –. Cuando lo acabes –señaló el dicho proyecto -, ve a dormir ¿Si?

-¿Me estás dejando sola? Está bien, vete.

-Confío en ti –Contestó el rubio, y se marchó -.

Andy continuó con su trabajo, hasta que recibió la llamada de una de sus compañeras.

-Hola Sam, no te puedo atender ahora.

-Es sólo un minuto, por favor…

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Podrías acabar mi parte también? Creo que no tendré tiempo, me avisaron de un compromiso a último momento y…

-No –y la llamada se cortó -. Tengo suficientes asuntos propios para resolver ajenos –Dijo a sí misma fría -.

Minutos después su teléfono comenzó a sonar incontables veces, las llamadas eran de sus compañeros pidiéndole favores sobre el trabajo. Esa noche había un concierto de Megadeth, y ella por suerte no se había enterado. Esa era la razón por la que su compañera le pidió que haga su parte.

Dejó la parte teórica de lado tras haberla acabado sin dificultad alguna, y se dirigió a sus lienzos, quería una vez al menos, intentar copiar, una obra de Impresionismo.

A mitad de camino, se obligó a descansar un poco, además el proyecto lo podría entregar la semana siguiente, había tiempo aún.

Se recostó agotada en el sofá, mirando el techo y con la vista al máximo de su enfoque. Comenzó a alucinar cosas, podía probar que esas cosas –no todas – suceden luego de ella verlas. Pero despertó y volvió en sí al enterarse del rostro de Heather en ese supuesto sueño que acababa de tener.

-No, no es cierto –reflexionó y razonó unos minutos, luego recordó dónde estaban sus llaves y fue en busca de ellas -.

Se subió a su auto sin dudar un segundo y sin pensar en las palabras que Patapez había pronunciado hacía varias horas. Eran ya las 11:45, pero en eso no se fijó.

El rubio entró a la casa a las 2:10 de la madrugada, Astrid e Hipo seguían despiertos jugueteando entre caricias y besos luego de la marcha de su compañero. Patapez notó la falta de presencia de Andy, pero, pensó que tal vez ya estaba durmiendo.

-Espera, ella no duerme tan temprano –sospechó para sí mismo -.

Miró el garaje y, para su conclusión, el Mini Cooper no estaba allí. Llamó a Hipo.

-Eh, eh hola, ¿Hipo?

-¿qué sucede? Olvidaste tu chaqueta aquí, tranquilo, mañana te la devuelvo…

-No es eso, Andy escapó.

…

-¿Sabes hacia dónde fue? –Preguntó Hipo al teléfono, ya los tres en dos autos recorrían la ciudad en busca de Andy –

-Ni la menor idea, creo que tú la conoces mejor, Hipo.

-Tienes razón, sujétate –Le dijo a Astrid y colgó la llamada, dando una vuelta cerrada en trompo para volver al río casi fuera de la ciudad; "el puente" pensó -.

-¿Hipo? Rayos, me colgó. Tendré que adivinar dónde están ahora –Replicó molesto, y detuvo el vehículo -.

-Hipo, tengo un plan –Comentó Astrid, pero su voz sonaba insegura. Le dijo el plan y su novio quedó boquiabierto al instante mirándola fijamente, sin dejar de conducir -.

-¿Segura de que va a funcionar? –Ya estaban cerca del puente, y fue cuando Hipo recordó que a esa velocidad no podría frenar tan rápido sin pasar de largo por el lugar. Astrid asintió, y se quitó el cinturón –

-Estaré bien, tú sólo conduce.

En el preciso momento, Astrid sólo miraba por la ventanilla esperando abrir la puerta. Cuando el auto se pisó el suelo del puente, la rubia estremeció sus dedos, pero en ningún instante dudó; y se arrojó hacia afuera.

Hipo vio todo, y quedó estupefacto. Astrid rodó y se golpeó fuertemente la espalda contra la dura columna de la barandilla, pero en un momento de tropiezo ya que estaba shockeada, al igual que Andy que no viró un solo intervalo de tiempo su vista de su compañera, trató de pararse, pero no logró mucho.

Andy la miraba fijamente pensativa, su cuerpo estaba rígido, y su mente no reaccionaba ante tal suceso. Cuando Astrid volvió a caer sentada en el suelo, su amiga reanudó su consciencia a la realidad y corrió a auxiliarla.

-A-astrid, ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Bien, hasta aquí…jajaj no. Disculpen los errores de cohesión, y demás cosas que no llego a revisar, pero creo que con que se entienda está bien, supongo, eso depende del lector xD La semana siguiente o posiblemente (si el tiempo me alcanza) este fin de semana subo el capítulo 6. Abrazo psicológico! :) **


	7. El Reencuentro

**Disfruten xD**

-Yo te haré la misma pregunta –Musitó la rubia aun levantándose y sosteniéndose del barandal -.

Andy se puso más seria que nunca, por un momento pensó que estaba tranquila, pero ahora ya no más.

-Estaba tratando de reponerme, pero… Ahora ya no quiero.

-¿Qué? N-no te entiendo Andy.

-Claro, porque no puedes ver lo que pienso –Astrid la miró confundida buscando una respuesta -.

-Dime lo que realmente viniste a hacer aquí.

-¿Quieres que te muestre? –Su vista volteó hacia el frío río que se encontraba bajo ellas, la rubia asintió insegura – Bien –Se paró sobre la barandilla –.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Bájate ya! –Andy la miró con un rostro frío e indiferente, uno que Astrid nunca había contemplado en ella –

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –Dijo Hipo quien venía corriendo ya que el auto se quedó sin gasolina metros atrás. Andy no dudó más y saltó hacia abajo - ¡NO! –Corrió para ver el estado de Andy, quien no trataba de flotar al caer, es más, no hacía ningún esfuerzo por nadar. Hipo comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta y su abrigo –

-No lo hagas, Hipo, no… -La rubia tenía un desguince en el pie, y por ello no podía hacer nada al respecto excepto mirar, hasta que recordó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón –

Hipo saltó al agua para buscar a su compañera, mientras Astrid con las manos temblorosas del frío trataba de marcar el número de alguno de sus amigos para que vengan a ayudarlos. En un movimiento brusco, el teléfono se le resbaló y cayó al agua cuando su pie le comenzó a dar puntadas del dolor.

-Oh, ¡Fuck! –Gritó enojada, se miró el pie, y estaba casi azul, aunque no lo sentía. Hipo aún no alcanzaba a Andy, quien ya se había desmayado en el agua – Creo que no me queda de otra –Se arrojó al agua y al caer comenzó a nadar compulsivamente ignorando cualquier tipo de dolor proveniente de su pierna, alcanzando a su novio en pocos segundos, el cual estaba algo atorado con su pierna de metal que parecía pesar más de lo normal en el agua –

-¡Astrid! Ten cuidado…

-Tranquilo, no pienses que bailo tan bien sólo por estudiar danza, hice natación toda mi vida.

En ese caso, él tendría que procurar al menos tomar algo de ventaja para ayudarla. La rubia ya estaba a pocos metros de su compañera, que flotaba en el agua inconsciente. Cuando se aproximó y logró tomarla poniendo su brazo en su propio hombro, le sería más difícil volver.

Pero para esos instantes Hipo ya estaba cerca. Ambos sufrieron para llevar a Andy hasta la orilla; cuando por fin lo lograron, ambos cayeron acostados en el suelo agotados, Andy estaba inconsciente.

-Andy, despierta ¡Vamos! –Hipo le estaba practicando RCP pero no reaccionaba -

-No creo que funcione –Astrid apoyó su mano en el hombro del castaño, éste lo miró estupefacto casi sollozando -. ¡Es una broma, tonto! Mira –Le sonrió y miró de reojos a su compañera, quien comenzó a sacudirse tratando de respirar, o mejor, regurgitar el agua que se le había atascado en los pulmones -.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasó aquí? –Un rubio corpulento gritó desde arriba sorprendido, al verlos mojados a los tres –

-¿Podrías venir y echarnos una mano? –Andy ya había despertado, pero no del todo. Hipo la señaló como diciendo "Deberías cargarla" disimuladamente, ya que a la morocha no le gusta eso –

-Oh, entiendo –Se dijo a sí, pero aún desatento de la situación - ¡Ahora bajo!

-Bien, ¿Tienes frío? –Le preguntó el castaño a su novia –

-No, estaré bien –Contestó sarcásticamente, en lo que el rubio llegaba hasta ellos -.

-¿Podrían primero explicarme qué pasó aquí?

-Este… Eh… Es… Una larga historia.

-Hipo, cuéntale tú.

-Pero tú estuviste antes y…

-Ahh de acuerdo –refunfuñó molesta -.

-Estoy confundido –Dijo Patapez –.

-Intentó ahogarse… o algo así. La salvamos, bueno, yo la salvé, e Hipo me ayudó a sacarla a la orilla.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Otra vez? Debí tener más cuidado… -Comenzó culpándose –

-Tranquilo, no es culpa tuya.

-Pero no debí dejarla sola… Eso quiere decir que –Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, exasperando -, que no la cuidé como debía y…

-¡Patapez! ¡Concéntrate! Lo harás mejor si nos ayudas y la llevas a casa, y Astrid cuidará de ella ya que tampoco puede caminar ni asistir a las clases de danza –Astrid asintió -. Y tú, ya que tienes más tiempo libre, harás sus trabajos, yo me encargo del resto –Ordenó Hipo tomándose en serio todo -.

-Ahh ¿Qué pasó? –Dijo Andy cuando despertó más que mareada -

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada? –Patapez estaba muy molesto –

-¿Por qué crees que pregunto inútil? –Andy al parecer también, se tomó la frente -

-No me hables así, iremos a casa de Hipo y hasta el lunes no asistirás a clases- –Ya la tenía en brazos.

-Pero, estoy muy bien –Dijo quejándose, pero segundos después comenzó a toser compulsivamente, vomitando agua -…

-¿Ves? No estás bien.

-Ya cállate, todo es por tu culpa.

-Ignoraré eso –Se dirigieron al auto, y así rumbo a casa de Hipo, donde se quedaría con Astrid hasta mejorar, supongo que de un martes a domingo estaría bien -.

Al día siguiente, el castaño y el rubio tuvieron que dar una explicación a cada profesor de ambas estudiantes sobre por qué faltarían, bueno, en realidad Hipo se tomaría esa molestia pero las chicas le dieron la mejor idea de hablar directamente con la directora.

…

El lunes, cuando ambas volvieron a la universidad, esta vez Andy fue en su auto, y una sorpresa corrió por sus venas, llenándola de ira por dentro. Entró al curso de Pintura Elegante –una de las tantas materias de pintura, inventan todo eso para llenar los horarios -, pero cuando la clase estaba por comenzar, el profesor dio un anuncio.

-Bien, para los que no estuvieron la semana pasada, tenemos una nueva alumna, su nombre es Heather, así que por favor, que se sienta como en casa.

-Como si eso nos hicieran al resto –Comentó un alumno desde atrás, sí, ese era Brutacio, pero nunca nadie nota su presencia; todos rieron, y luego pararon preguntándose hacía cuánto estaba ahí -.

-En ese caso, usted serás su compañero, señor Thompson.

-¿Heather? –Susurró Andy, pero algunos la oyeron, y su contrincante la miró sorprendida –

-Oh, Andrea, tanto tiempo sin vernos –La miró con una sonrisa maléfica, y la otra evitaba el contacto visual -, no has cambiado nada.

-No me subestimes –Le contestó mirando hacia abajo con indiferencia, "Tengo un plan" -.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar preguntas sobre ambas, "¿Se conocen?" "No tengo idea" "¿Por qué la llamó Andrea?" "Hay algo raro en ambas".

-Bien, comencemos con la clase, señorita, por favor ubíquese en su lugar.

-Por un momento pensé que sería más amable –Susurró, nadie la escuchó excepto Andy, quien con su oído sagaz lo percibe todo, y contuvo la risa entre dientes -.

-Prosigamos, el arte elegante es… -Todos se aburrieron durante una explicación tan detallada, excepto Heather y Andrea, quienes tienen un peculiar interés por las materias –

…

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal la clase? –Preguntó Patapez algo contento, procurando alegrarle el día a la morocha en el almuerzo–

-Ni me lo menciones –Contestó para luego destacarle una mirada de "No quiero hablar de eso" -.

-Entiendo, Hipo y yo también tuvimos una mañana agotadora… Sin contar lo que pasó el jueves… Ahh –Gruñó apoyando levemente el tenedor en la mesa, pero sacudiéndola fuertemente -

-**FLASH BACK-**

JUEVES

-Bien, alumnos hoy se integrará a la clase un nuevo alumno de intercambio…

-Otra vez no –Murmuró Hipo a su compañero rubio -.

-Cielos, pensé que no lo volveríamos a ver, se había ido a… No recuerdo. De nuevo nos tocó suerte amigo, esta vez ganaremos nosotros –Chocaron sus puños, en son de un plan –

-Su nombre es Michael, procuren que se sienta cómodo.

-Está bien –Contestaron todos al unísono, excepto Patapez y el castaño -.

-**FIN FLASH BACK**-

-Eso no es cierto, yo tuve una mañana más fastidiante que tú.

-Eso ya lo veremos, ah, ahí viene, ¿Ya conociste a Heather? -Andy no pudo contestar, pero su rostro demacró ira en todos los sentidos, aunque actuó con indiferencia -

-Hola, oh, no los quiero molestar… -Dijo Heather con un tono inocente volteándose –

-No, me retiro yo –Replicó Andy enojadísima, dejando su almuerzo apenas comenzado -, creo que se me fue el apetito –La miró a los ojos, los que decían "Ten cuidado con quién te metes"; y se retiró en sus ZAPATOS caminando hacia el sótano. Al salir, en la puerta del comedor, se encontró con Hipo y Astrid - ¿Me dejas usar tu cello? –Le susurró al oído –

-Claro, pero… -Iba a preguntar qué ocurría, pero ella no le dejó dirigiéndose rápidamente a su destino, e irradiaba furia por todos lados. Algún estudiante se paraba frente a ella para preguntarle algo, pero un simple movimiento de brazo tumbaba al suelo a cualquiera, o lo dejaba pegado a los casilleros –

Abajo, comenzó a tocar suavemente procurando calmarse, luego prosiguió con una sonata de Beethoven, y cuando explotó en sus pensamientos, el arco, comenzaba a gastarse, y "El Moscardón" comenzó a sonar en las cuerdas del instrumento.

Hipo bajaba en esos momentos, cuando oyó la complicada obra que él había intentado tocar y tras refunfuñar un año, no lo logró. Una cara perpleja se formó en su rostro. Verla tocar con tanta ira descargada en el arco, sin un error cometido y con tanta rapidez y seguridad, lo hizo ponerse algo envidioso.

-No sabía que tocabas eso –Comentó interrumpiéndola -, también intenté sacarla, pero no lo logré.

-Inténtalo en este estado, y te saldrá –Dijo ella sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se borró rápidamente al recordar por qué estaba tocando -.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Si acabaste, sí.

-Bien, toma –Le devolvió el instrumento a su dueño, y comenzó a cubrir todo su espacio vacío con sus cosas, el castaño la quedó mirando -.

-¿Qué haces?

-Cubro mi espacio en caso de… Que me lo roben.

-Y este es el sótano –Dijo Patapez, seguido por la otra morocha, Heather -. Andy –llamó a su compañera un poco más serio –

-¿Qué? –Gritó desde arriba, su enojo había vuelto, se subió a una de las columnas del techo donde esconde sus cosas –

-¿Hay un espacio para Heather? –Ella procuró ignorar eso, pero decidió responder algo mejor –

-Que se busque uno, este… Ah –Saltó desde tres metros arriba cayendo parada -, allí queda espacio –Señaló una esquina oscura y apagada, dos metros por dos no era mucho en comparación con todo el lugar que medía alrededor de 40x40 -. A menos que, no lo quieras –Propuso sonriente y satisfecha de haberse ganado esta jugada -.

-Claro, es suficiente –Esto sorprendió al rubio que quedó molesto por la reacción de Andy, Hipo sólo miraba y procuraba no reírse de Heather -.

-Bien, entonces, me retiro. Llévense bien.

-Oh claro, de eso no te preocupes –Dijo Andy riendo, pocos segundos volteó y su rostro pálido se tornó tan frío como lo denotaba su cuerpo -. Ya vete.

-Será mejor que no te entrometas en mis asuntos –Le dijo Heather tan pronto Patapez se fue –

-Tú tranquila –Al pronunciar esto sonrió, luego al revés -, mientras te quedes en tu línea de división, no tendré que hacerte daño.

-Tú, ¿Hacerme daño? –Estaba de perfil hacia Andy - Vamos, eres mejor que eso –Un puño se dirigió a su rostro, quedando a pocos milímetros, casi rozando su ojo, dejándola algo asustada -.

-Como te dije, mientras te quedes de tu lado, estarás bien. No me provoques.

-Eso es cierto –Comentó Hipo para intimidarla, pero de verdad, porque Heather no sabe de lo que es capaz su antigua compañera -, puede que la "conozcas" desde hace años, pero te aseguro que yo la conozco mejor que tú, y llevamos pocos meses en contacto, pero ella cambió enormemente. Pregúntaselo a Patán.

-¿Quién es Patán?

-Un morocho de baja estatura, pregúntale a cualquiera y te dirán quién es.

-Me retiro de esta conversación –Dijo Andy, prosiguiendo a lo suyo -.

-Pero –Se acercó seductoramente a Hipo -, supongo que tú no querrás hacerme daño para defenderla a ella, ¿O sí? –El castaño estaba siendo seducido, y prontamente cayó en las dulces y traicioneras palabras de Heather –

-Oye, aléjate de mi novio –Pronunció una rubia molesta – Si Andy no puede golpearte, lo haré yo –Sonrió acercándose con su puño siendo fregado por el otro -, y sin molestia alguna…

-No eres capaz de eso –Intentó provocarlo, mientras Hipo reía entre dientes, pero al notar a Astrid acercarse preparada con su puño… -

-O-oye A-astrid, no lo hagas, deja de ser celosa.

-¿Crees que soy celosa porque me enojé al ver a "otra" –la señaló descaradamente – seduciéndote Hipo? Pues estás muy equivocado. Pídele que ser marche, por favor.

-Heather, ¿Te gustaría subir a clases? –Miró su reloj de mano - Tú también Andy, no deberías faltar hoy.

-No molestes, tengo mejores asuntos.

-Le diré a los profesores que escapaste –Amenazó la otra morocha contra Andy, lo que la hizo ir obligadamente a clases, junto a ella. Astrid sospechaba algo detrás de las intenciones de Heather -.

-Bien, ahora que se fueron –Astrid reposó el cello en el suelo prolijamente, y se subió al regazo de su novio de frente, cruzando sus piernas en su espalda -… Vamos –Pronunció romántica y provocativamente -.

-Oh, si eso quieres –Hipo la alzó en la misma posición, y se encerraron en el armario oculto, donde guardaban los instrumentos antiguamente; para tener una lucha apasionada entre besos y demás intenciones de ambos -.

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado xD antes del miércoles si es posible subo el siguiente ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Perdón por no actualizar antes, es que no tuve tiempo siquiera de sentarme y escribir este cap. Pero bueno, aquí está y espero les guste disfruten xD**

Esa tarde fue bastante divertida para ambos. Astrid se estaba a punto de mudar a casa de Hipo, su novio obviamente, pero, por nada del mundo dejaría a Tormenta sola.

*En el sótano aún.

-Este… No te molestaría que me lleve a mi perra Tormenta junto, ¿No? –Consultó nerviosa la rubia –

-(WTF ¿Tiene perra?) –pensó Hipo tragándose su saliva sorprendido, "bueno, quizás sea una raza pequeña, no me animo a preguntarle, esperaré" – Yo…Creo que sí… No hay problema mientras se lleve bien con Chimuelo –Comenzó a rascarse el cuello nervioso -.

-De eso no te preocupes, es buena haciendo amigos –Ambos se rieron, y se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento –.

-Bien, iremos por mis cosas, mejor dicho, yo iré, y tú me esperarás en tu casa –Le apretó con el dedo índice el pecho al nombrarlo, riéndose, quién diría que estaba tan enamorada -.

-De acuerdo my Lady… -Hipo sonrió observando cómo su novia se iba, y cuando el auto salió por el portón de la universidad, se subió al suyo. Tardó en arrancar, pensando en cómo sería verla todos los días, suspiró contento y encendió el motor –

Ya cuando Astrid llegó, la primera que bajó del automóvil fue Tormenta, su San Bernardo. Entró junto a su dueña, y básicamente Chimuelo salió corriendo por su vida como si fuera su último día, aunque juzgándolo bien, los gatos tienen siete vidas ¿No?

-Veo que se llevan bien –Comentó Hipo riendo, mientras Tormenta acorralaba al pobre minino en el suelo sobre su cuerpo y lo zarandeaba, llenándolo de baba por todos lados –

-Tienes razón, bien, ahora mientras se conocen mejor ¿Me ayudas a bajar las maletas?

-Okey, vamos.

Así acomodaron las cosas, aunque, aun así faltó espacio. Invitaron a Patapez un rato, él e Hipo estuvieron hablando sobre un tema privado mientras Astrid (parece mentira) preparaba la cena y jugaba con las mascotas.

Cuando el rubio se fue, Astrid suspiró. Por fin estaban solos y podían disfrutar unos ratos juntos, al menos de lo que restaba la noche. Sirvió un par de bebidas y se sentó junto a su novio acurrucándose con una manta.

-Dime algo que me intriga –Preguntó Hipo luego de dar el primer trago -

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué tu perra se llama Tormenta?

-Es una larga historia. Verás, me salvó en medio de una tormenta de nieve a los doce. Sentí que debía quedármela, aunque a mis padres no les agradó mucho la idea. No hasta que les conté lo que había sucedido. Creo que fue con lo único que pude convencerlos, además era una perra quién sabe de dónde y estaba perdida, llevaba días sin comer y aun así no me comió. Nunca dudes de su fidelidad.

-Wow, vaya historia. La de Chimuelo es algo parecida. Lo encontré en un bosque a los quince. Mi madre dijo que tiene mi edad, y por eso nos llevamos tan bien. Aunque –Comenzó a rascarse el cuello -, bueno… -Empezó a sonar su celular; era Patapez - Hey, ¿Qué pasó amigo? –La conversación se oyó intrigante para Astrid, pero cuando su novio se levantó lo único que hizo fue dirigirse al auto –

*Primer día de Andy en casa de Hipo. Antes de la noche parrillada. Algo así.

-Bueno, quiero que me cuentes más sobre tus amigos, o como les llames.

-Brutacio y Brutilda son gemelos…

-Eso ya lo sé –Interrumpió –

-No interrumpas. La cuestión es que su presencia siempre es nula en cualquier parte, sobre todo la de Brutacio. Brutilda se volvió más invisible cuando todos comenzaron a conocer a Astrid. Antes de la universidad, era la chica más atractiva de todo el colegio, y por eso tan popular. Su hermano no pasaba la misma suerte. Su presencia no se nota porque es un adicto a los videojuegos, sobre todo los de zombies y esas cosas.

-¡Land of The Dead! –Gritó emocionada – Yo juego ese, me ayuda un poco con un problema raro que tengo…

-Ese era el nombre que no me acordaba…

-Prosigue.

-Patapez está día y noche en la biblioteca, tiene una en su propia casa, Astrid, a ella ya la conoces, es la impulsiva y ruda chica que golpea a quien desea, y yo soy el… Bueno, el torpe y descabellado castaño que siempre se mete en problemas. Por eso Patapez siempre está resguardándome de los demás bravucones. Ah, Patán –Su rostro cambió -. Siempre me molestó, por el simple hecho de ser el hijo del alcalde y tocar bien el cello, pero…

-Te entiendo completamente –Le sonrió -, excepto que yo puedo pegarle pero no debo –Agachó la cabeza –

- En fin, yo aprendí a aceptar que no todo en la vida es justo, y estoy feliz con lo que tengo.

-Yo, no tengo nada…

-No te preocupes, nos tienes a nosotros –Una mano tocó el hombro de Andy –

-Bien, debería irme –Comentó para romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado, además de que comenzó a no querer hablar con nadie más –

-Sí, yo también creo eso, Astrid vendrá en media hora, y no se pondrá nada contenta al ver que estuve hablando contigo en lugar de hacer mi parte del trabajo. De todas formas, lo puedo acabar en el tiempo restante…

-De acuerdo, adiós –A Andy no le gusta saludar con ningún gesto físico. Es más, no le gusta el contacto físico, así que un simple saludo con palabras está bien para ella -.

Tomó su mochila, pero en lugar de ponerse sus típicos rollers, había traído consigo su skate.

Su perro la esperaba en el patio de atrás, el cual a decir verdad dejó estupefacto y demasiado sorprendido al castaño que casi cayó al suelo del susto cuando abrió la puerta para recibirla a ella.

-Vamos, Black, ¿Listo para pasear de nuevo? –Anunció la joven entusiasmada haciendo que el perro saltara sobre ella y la intentara lamer, pero con ayuda de Hipo se logró liberar. Mientras tanto, un mojado Chimuelo salía por detrás de las piernas de su dueño, fregándose en las mismas para luego comenzar a acicalarse apegado a Hipo –

-Chimuelo, así que ahí estabas ¿Te divertiste con tu nuevo amigo? Espero que estés listo para un baño –Su gato lo miró con abstinencia y a la vez sus ojos expresaban rencor y un "leve" susto, pero de todas formas "le gustan" los baños – Nos veremos entonces.

-Bye. ¡Andando! –Y sobre su móvil y la correa de su perro en ambas manos Black comenzó a correr moderadamente rápido para dirigirse hacia su casa -

…

Faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños, y Andy no estaba nada ansiosa. Desearía eliminar ese día del calendario, y así deshacerse de las repugnantes palabras "feliz cumpleaños".

Luego de las clases normales, ya que Heather faltó ese día, no quiso almorzar, pero se dirigió al sótano a relajarse un poco. No tenía ganas de sentarse en un lugar lleno de personas.

En los últimos días desde que había ingresado Heather - su ahora "enemiga" o como Andy se dirige hacia ella "la última persona que querría ver en el mundo, y si es posible no verla" – Patapez ha estado ausente la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Al menos estoy sola ahora", pensaba, pero ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, por lo que le sonó extraño que no estuviera en el comedor, donde había ido a buscarlo.

¿Andy buscando al rubio? Debe ser una broma.

Cuando entró al lugar hacia donde se dirigía, no había nadie. Pero de alguna u otra forma no se sintió sola. Sentía la presencia de alguien, y no solamente de una persona.

Se dio vuelta y no podía creerlo, además de que no creía que no se dio cuenta de que Patapez y Heather estaban en un rincón, besándose.

Los otros dos al parecer tampoco notaron su presencia, sin contar que Andy siempre es sigilosa por donde quiera que vaya, sin su consentimiento.

Heather estaba contra la pared, abrazando al rubio. A él nunca se lo vio feo, es más, siendo inteligente es uno de los pocos chicos guapos de la universidad. Pero su torpeza desconocida aún no fue descubierta por nadie, excepto Hipo.

Andy carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia, y cuando ambos voltearon asustados, la expresión de la otra no fue nada agradable.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Interrogó Heather ya que Patapez se quedó mudo –

-Así que esto era lo que hacían cuando, tú no estabas molestándome, claro.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás celosa?

-¡Qué asco! Sin ofender, pero, me retiro, y creo que no necesitaré más de tu ayuda, Patapez. No quiero parecer celosa, y es porque no lo soy, pero tendrás que decidir si estar conmigo o con eso –señaló a la otra chica, que la miraba acusadora -.

Patapez intentó detenerla, pero Heather no lo dejó, y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, convenciéndolo de que ignorara lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Por la noche, cuando el rubio regresó a casa de Andy, ella ignoró totalmente su presencia. La Bull Dog de Patapez dormía plácidamente en la alfombra junto al Gran Danés.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó luego de sentirse ignorado - ¿Acaso vas a fingir que no estoy hasta que me vaya?

-En realidad no –Contestó finalmente -.

-¿Entonces?

-Esperaré a que te marches, en respuesta a lo que te mencioné hoy. Pero antes dime algo ¿Qué sucede entre Heather y tú?

-¿Tienes algún problema entre nosotros?

-Eso no te incumbe. Contesta mi pregunta.

-Sí, sí ocurre algo –Exclamó finalmente estallado en rabia tomándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella lo observaba con su rostro inexpresivo –.

-Suéltame.

-No hasta que termine.

-Que no deba golpear cosas no significa que no te puedo golpear –Su rostro se veía sínico de pronto -.

-Sí necesitas mi ayuda, y eso no lo vas a negar ¿Estás celosa?

-No soy celosa, pero esa persona es demasiado falsa.

-Entonces sí estás celosa.

-¡Que no estoy celosa! ¡Suéltame ya! –La ira se apoderó de su cuerpo, y una incontrolable fuerza provocó que el rubio acabara contra la pared todo adolorido, además de que dejó una marca de su espalda en la misma –

-Deberías controlarte más.

-¡Vete! –Su respiración era agitada, había utilizado más de su fuerza física ya que su cuerpo no estaba preparado y no comió nada excepto unas tostadas en el desayuno – Si no me crees, entonces puedes marcharte, ahora.

-A-andy… Yo… -Trataba de sacar unas pocas palabras para disculparse, nunca la había visto así, por lo que se asustó –

-Vete –Tomó un bate de béisbol, y comenzó con pocas fuerzas a acercarse –.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Prefiero estar con una falsa que al menos es más amable que tú, y no una sádica que ni siquiera sabe controlarse ante su amigo -.

-Nunca dije que eras mi amigo. Viniste a mi vida como si nada sin siquiera preguntarme qué decidía yo.

-No seguiré discutiendo porque tienes roda la razón, yo fui el que se entrometió, y lo siento. Pero esto ya es suficiente –Se retiró y cerró de un portazo la puerta de entrada, hecha de vidrios y madera de loro – No cuentes conmigo –Fueron las últimas palabras que oyó la morocha -.

Esa noche se sintió muy atrapada. Su único sentir era la impotencia. Comenzó a golpear las paredes, acabando en el suelo desmayada.

Se despertó a las 2:27 de la madrugada, y sin darse cuenta necesitaba magullar a alguien para saciar su enojo hacia el rubio. No era consciente de sus acciones, pero aun así lo hizo.

Se vistió de negro, hasta unos simples zapatos con poca base y livianos para correr. Tomó su skate y dejó las luces encendidas para simular que estaba en casa. Era de costumbre para los vecinos ver las luces a esa hora.

Sin dudar montó su patineta y se dirigió rumbo a su destino.

…

Al día siguiente, nadie sabía nada de ella, y Heather se encontraba en el hospital por unas simples heridas de un supuesto ladrón que entró a su apartamento y la atacó. Hipo comenzó a sospechar.

Patapez estaba junto a –ahora – su novia, consolándola y pensando en Andy todo el tiempo. No tenía más remedio que culparla, aunque la descripción que dio Heather era de una sombra de baja estatura, antisimilar a la silueta de la presunta agresora.

**Bien, hasta aquí, pronto subiré el que sigue, y más misterios esperan pacientes. Dejen sus reviews si les gustó cómo va hasta ahora, la verdad que bueno, los favs me sorprendieron mucho. Gracias, y nos leemos! ;)**


	9. Cumpleaños

**Hola! ¿Qué onda? xD bueno, disculpen haber tardado tanto porque estuve con los exámenes recuperatorios, la verdad es que casi no duermo y… Como sea, aquí está, espero les guste y disfruten.**

CAPÍTULO 8 "Una semana muy loca"

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Andy, diez días después de haberte encontrado nuevamente con una persona a la que no toleras, se limitó a disfrutar de al menos esa jornada en su casa.

Sabía que su estado físico estaba deteriorado, faltó la mayoría de los días después de su discusión con Patapez, y nadie supo nada de ella.

No contestó las llamadas, es más, tenía el teléfono apagado. Se aisló socialmente de todo, y no le preocupaba en lo absoluto si se moriría allí o no.

En ese período de encierro, comenzó a escribir. Lo único que deseaba era saciar ese arrinconado placer oculto del que deseaba deshacerse hacía muchos años. Historias sangrientas sin censura, que al menos para ella parecían normales.

En un momento de esos, le perturbó mucho la idea y el pensamiento de sentir y haberse dado cuenta de que se estaba volviendo lentamente igual a su padre. Y en esos momentos también recordó la venganza que había ignorado por completo luego de conocer a los de la universidad.

Una cólera se apoderó de su mente, y para los dos últimos días, su estado deteriorado tanto física como mental estaba al punto de quiebra.

Aunque no sentía nada, tenía un hambre insaciable de sus síntomas sádicos, su mente estaba en blanco y se encontraba en el sofá semi acostada con la cabeza levantada. Cientos de papeles escritos sueltos tirados, desparramados por el suelo, y junto a la base del lugar donde se reposaba su cuerpo, un lápiz HB, un sacapuntas, y basura de lápiz.

Unos cuántos lápices más de distintas medidas de grosor para dibujo, yacían en su regazo, a un costado de su cuerpo su cuaderno con varias hojas sacadas hacia afuera en las cuales garabatos de cuerpos/cadáveres en distintas formas de muerte.

Su mano con una fuerza irrazonable pero débil, sujetaba el cuaderno. Eran las 8:32 de la noche, y luego de tantas horas –días de hecho – sin dormir nada, la agotaron excesivamente.

Las luces estaban encendidas en el entorno blanco e iluminado, aún asi seguía dormida. Su perro descansaba plácidamente en su cama aprovechando la ocasión.

Un ruido estruendoso la alteró, moviendo un poco la cabeza para acomodar su posición y seguir durmiendo, hasta que unas voces la aturdieron aún más.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Cómo detestaba esas palabras – La puerta estaba abierta así que…

-Ahh –Gruñó dándose la vuelta, tumbando lo poco que había sobre ella al suelo, tapándose con una manta invisible que pensó tenía a su lado – Déjenme sola…

Hipo vestía pantalones marrones, una camiseta verde –típica – pero esta vez suplantó el chaleco por una chaqueta negra que su madre le obsequió hacía unos días, añadiendo a su look sencillo y casual sus lentes de descanso; a decir verdad su vista empeoró significativamente por el estrés.

Astrid y el castaño vinieron de visita inesperada. Además de que ambos se preocuparon por el estado de su amiga, era su cumpleaños.

La rubia vestía una camiseta tres cuartos al cuerpo de algodón, jeans bastante flojos pertenecientes a Hipo de color negro, y una chaqueta al gris, haciendo juego con sus zapatillas gastadas.

-No, hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¡Ya despierta! –Dijo Hipo feliz, tratando de despertarla –

-¿Qué es todo este desorden? –Preguntó Astrid juntando los papeles y leyéndolos en el trayecto –

-Vamos, los gemelos y Patán llegarán en un rato… Des-pier-ta –Dijo haciendo fuerza para levantarla –

-Oye, te dije que me dejaras en paz –Se dio vuelta hacia donde estaba el castaño, le tomó la muñeca y le torció el brazo de una forma particular, dejándolos mudos a ambos compañeros y a un Hipo adolorido – Au, duele, duele, duele –La fuerza se hizo más débil -, gracias –En realidad se detuvo porque cayó desmayada al suelo -. Wow, Astrid ¿Me puedes echar una mano?

-Veamos qué tiene en la heladera –No oyó lo que le pidió su novio, estaba ocupada en la cocina -, sí que compra energizante, ¡Hipo! –No recibió respuesta, él estaba tratando de levantar a Andy, parecía muerta de pesada, Hipo no lo calculó así – Oye, mira… -Fue a ver qué sucedía con la "no respuesta" y quedó estupefacta. Se le cayó la bebida de la mano - ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Este… ¿Me ayudas?

-¿Qué –No salía de su asombro y no volvía en sí – su-ce-de a-quí?

Entre ambos acomodaron a Andy en una silla, tratando de reanimarla. Mientras Astrid leía la información sobre los energizantes que su compañera estuvo consumiendo.

-¿Me pasas una de esas? –Ordenó la morocha ya apenas despierta, parecía drogada, y no era broma –

-Toma –Contestó Astrid, dudosa de sí misma –

Luego de beber el Red-Bull se sintió un poco más activa, aunque su rostro, no denotaba mucho eso.

-¿Segura que estarás bien? ¿No necesitas que nos vayamos? –Consultó Hipo luego de ver la expresión en su rostro -

-No, después de que se molestaron, sería un desperdicio haber venido.

-Si es así, entonces llamaré a los gemelos.

Mientras esperaban a los demás, Andy trató de pararse para al menos ponerse los rollers, pero al ver Astrid que apenas permanecía sentada por la falta de alimento y vitaminas, la ayudó a acomodarse.

Luego bebió dos o tres más y por fin se repuso.

-Hola hola, ya llegamos –Comentó Brutilda entrando sin golpear –

-Sí, y traje videojuegos, supongo que tienes consola ¿No Andy? –Dijo Brutacio emocionado, entró detrás de su hermana porque debía estacionar el McLaren gris -

-Veamos, ¿Cuáles trajiste? –Preguntó ayudándolo a revisar en la bolsa llena de complementos para la Nintendo Wii -

-Minecraft, Call Of Duty, Land of The Dead…

-¡Ese! Bien, instalemos el equipo.

-Déjamelo a mí, soy un experto en eso –Alardeó contento, pero no sabía que Andy también llevaba el mismo nivel que él -.

-¿Crees que por ser una chica no sé instalar una Wii?

-En realidad sí.

-Bien, te dejo instalar todo, pero veamos en LAN quién gana primero.

-¿Te refieres a una "batalla de zombies"? –Preguntó intrigante el rubio, quien llevaba jeans desgastados grises, una remera con teñidos en distintos tonos de verde claro y piel, su gorra negra de "ladrón" y lentes semicuadrados que hacen juego con su rostro y gorra, retocando todo con un chaleco negro de quién sabe qué material en distintas texturas -

-Justamente.

[Nota: "Batalla de zombies" significa un juego LAN donde los jugadores compiten por quién mata más zombies hasta morir.]

-Tú diviértete, nosotros prepararemos la cena –Sugirió Astrid a Andy cuando vio que se dirigía a la cocina a ayudar -.

-A decir verdad, mi hermana no sirve para nada en la cocina –Susurró el gamer a Andy cuando llegó a la sala nuevamente -

-¡Tú cállate! –Gritó Brutilda, una experta en oír cualquier cosa que se refiera con ella, pero no en la cocina específicamente –

-Bien, comencemos. Brutilda, pela las cebollas por favor –Ordenó Hipo –

-Está bien –"¿Cómo Mierda se hacía esto?" pensó cuando tomó la primera y se quedó mirándola fijamente -.

Y así, comenzó a "pelar" las cebollas, Astrid la ayudó, pero en lo que ella no terminaba la mitad de la primera la otra rubia ya estaba por la quinta. Mientras Hipo reía entre dientes, pensando en otra broma.

Al otro lado, en la sala de estar, se encontraban Brutacio y Andy, maldiciendo por todos lados. Para esos momentos se hicieron buenos compañeros, y Brutacio jugaba a igual nivel. Casi.

-¡Dale! ¡Ven y ayúdame con estos que son muchos! –Gritó Andy -

-¡No tengo la culpa de que elijas el hacha en lugar de las armas de fuego!

-¡Es todo por tu culpa!

-¡Cállate y juega de una vez, por eso no logras matarlos!

-¡No me digas qué hacer!

-¡Entonces no hables, pierdes tiempo!

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS L QUE TENGO QUE HACER! –Soltó el control remoto y se abalanzó contra Brutacio golpeándolo en la cara con sus puños –

Hipo oyó ese grito y el grito de Brutacio diciendo "¡Auch, eso me dolió, me dolió mucho!" y unos leves gemidos de fuerza por parte de la chica. Para cuando llegó al lugar donde estaba la pelea el rubio estaba desmayado y Andy seguía golpeándolo con ira.

-¡Detente! –Gritó el castaño en cuando vio todo. Esto no logró nada –

-Andy… -Astrid tiró la fuente con comida al suelo petrificada, y corrió hacia ellos –

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz! –Hipo tomó a Andy por la cintura y la jaló hacia atrás separándola de Brutacio –

-¿C-cómo es posible que…? ¡Brutacio despierta! –Gritó exaltada su hermana –

-Esto no puede estar pasando –Dijo Hipo preocupado y nervioso ante todo, su novia sabía que los últimos días el estrés lo puso muy mal. Pero ahora esto parecía… -

-Hipo, ¿Estás bien?

Andy se encontraba a aproximadamente medio metro de distancia de él, respirando profundo y con mucha confusión.

-Brutacio estará bien, simplemente se desmayó por la euforia y el susto –Dijo Brutilda una vez lo revisó y con su mano en la frente de su hermano -.

-Qué alivio. Bien, ahora tenemos otra cosa por la que preocuparnos –Dijo Astrid mirando nuevamente al castaño con mucha preocupación, el cual respiraba con dificultad, los ojos se le saltaban e intentando mover las manos, no reaccionaban - ¿Qué te sucede cariño?

-¿Qué le sucede? –Preguntó Andy aun mirando hacia abajo, y con la voz quebrada y la boca apenas abierta, como si recién se hubiera despertado como cuando llegaron a su casa –

-No lo sé, pero su semana no fue la mejor.

-Podría tratarse de un cuadro de estrés –Pronunció Brutilda sacando sus conclusiones –

Astrid volteó lentamente mirándola endurecida y fijamente. Brutacio estaba casi inconsciente, Hipo con un supuesto cuadro de estrés en progreso y Andy con un dolor de cabeza severo, además de que no recordaba nada desde que "despertó".

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer? –Volvió a preguntar Andy, en el mismo estado del cual no se recuperaba - ¿Va a morir?

-No, estoy segura que no. Pero debemos cerciorarnos de que así no sea.

Andy lucía como una niña haciendo preguntas totalmente estúpidas pero que para ella sí tenían sentido.

Sentada en su rincón, con el mentón firmemente apoyado sobre sus rodillas, su cabello cubría gran parte de su cara, pero aun así podía ver a través de él y observaba cada movimiento, aunque tenía ganas de moverse, no lo hacía porque sentía cierta desconfianza en sí misma.

Con mucha razón. Miró a Brutacio por unos segundos y al ver tal moretón en su ojo y parte de su sien derecha se sorprendió al no recordar nada.

Hipo se recuperó rápidamente para el día siguiente, luego de haber tomado sus medicamentos. Todo eso era causa de la pérdida de su media pierna, lo que aún costaba afrontar y controlar en algunos momentos.

…

Dos días después, el anterior Andy nuevamente faltó, e Hipo comprendía exactamente todo lo sucedido.

Ni bien sonó la campana indicando la entrada a clases, en los altavoces se oyó la voz de la directora.

-Atención alumnos, diríjanse por favor todos al gran auditorio; hay un anuncio muy importante que dar.

Todos hablaban entre sí y ese barullo parecía un conjunto de murmullos cuando en un lugar silencioso se nota el mismo entorno.

Cuando por fin hubo afonía en el lugar y todos estaban reunidos y en orden, la directora, en compañía de los profesores más principales –Osea de las materias específicas de cada orientación – acomodó el micrófono un poco hacia arriba para que llegara a su boca, y comenzó a hablar.

La acústica es bastante buena, tanto que por lo general se escucha a cualquiera desde cualquier punto del enorme espacio. Normalmente ese ambiente se usa para los conciertos y demás encuentros de danzas, etc.

-Bien, como saben los reunimos a todos aquí por el gran anuncio que se les dará en unos segundos.

Luego la profesora de ARTE tomó el lugar de la directora, para continuar con el proceso.

-Habrá un gran encuentro de artes pronto, el cual se llevará a cabo en unos cuantos meses, junto con otras dos universidades orientadas en mismas cosas, de las islas limítrofes. Los alumnos tendrán tiempo hasta un mes antes de todo, para audicionar –Los alumnos quedaron boquiabiertos - . Obviamente no es un encuentro cualquiera, si bien sabemos que las otras universidades tienen las mismas orientaciones, pero distintos títulos, pero sobre todo que no es fácil ingresar en ellas. La universidad de "Soul Music" se capacita en enseñar todo referido al arte musical, si entran ahí lo descubrirán. Su hermana, la universidad de "Good Art" instruye todo lo que tenga que ver con la lectura y la expresión del arte, el arte también tiene sus propios sentimientos y emociones. Sólo los prodigios, osea ustedes, ingresan a esta universidad, la madre de todas, sin antes haber estudiado en las demás. Es por eso que organizamos este tipo de encuentro, para saber quién debe comenzar de nuevo, y quién de las otras universidades puede llegar a esta altura. Los grupos se dividirán al azar, así que por favor presten atención y que las artes estarán juntas en cada grupo.

Comenzó a nombrar cada grupo, a los que nombraba, debían ir a clases, el resto quedaba dentro esperando su turno. Habiendo quedado solamente Astrid, Hipo y Andy, la directora los llamó al frente cuando comenzaron a retirarse.

-Aguarden un momento –Los tres voltearon lentamente algo sorprendidos y asustados – Vengan aquí.

-¿Qué sucede directora? –Preguntó Hipo intrigado –

-Les tengo una tarea especial. Quiero que intenten hacer algo mezclando sus artes.

-¿Pero cómo? –Volvió a interrogar el castaño –

-Sorpréndanme. La ventaja es que ustedes no audicionarán.

Cada uno miró al otro en cuestión de una respuesta…

-Okey… Hagámoslo –Exclamó Astrid emocionada -.

-Vamos al sótano a planear el resto –Respondió Hipo -.

Pero cuando llegaron, nuevamente se encontraron con Patapez y su queridísima novia, quienes desde un principio estorbaban allí.

-Estem… -Los interrumpió el castaño – Necesito que de ahora en adelante no vuelvan.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de esto? –Exclamó el rubio -

-¿Acaso fueron al auditorio?

-¿Qué?

-Ah, olvídenlo –Dijo con un toque de flojera, caminando lento y dejando sus cosas donde siempre -. Como sea. Retírense. Este lugar fue nuestro y lo es desde siempre.

Ambos decidieron que estaría bien buscarse un lugar con más privacidad, ya que ahí estaban los otros, y siempre se estorbaban los unos a otros.

-Bien, haremos esto –Sacó del estuche de su cello un papel doblado, que comenzó a desplegar -.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tienes un plan elaborado? –Preguntó la rubia -

-Lo sabía desde un principio, mi padre y yo estuvimos en el encuentro de hace cuatro años, donde él inauguró todo, y desde ese momento había decidido venir aquí. Los demás no tardaron en enterarse. Así que sabía que los grupos serían de tres o más integrantes, y planeé todo esto.

-Wow, espera un momento. La directora me pidió que me encargue del gran telón de fondo, es decir, pintarlo.

-Entonces te ayudaremos, practicaremos allá desde hoy, además nadie ingresa allí y podemos practicar en los horarios libres. Me encargaré de pedir a los profesores permiso para salir en clases.

-Está bien, pero ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

-Como no audicionaremos, debemos presentar algo más increíble que el resto. Se infiltrarán en los grupos donde estén compañeros con los que se llevan bien, y pediré a Brutacio que nos instalen algunas cámaras en los ductos, o por lo menos micrófonos.

-Ve al grano –Insistió su novia -.

-Aquí está lo que haremos. Pero deben decirme si estarán de acuerdo.

-Veamos.

-Es bueno, tocaré el piano y el cello, Astrid, tú deberás crear una coreografía con esa música, y Andy, pintará en el gran telón, el cual va a ser uno blanco para ese día ya que somos los últimos, ¿Sabes inspirarte al momento con el entorno?

-Podría pintar cualquier cosa. Lo que sea.

-Está bien, pensaremos en eso luego.

-Bien –Contestó Andy -.

-Astrid, ¿Qué bailas?

-Este… Hip Hop –Arqueó una ceja y lo miró -.

-Oh, lol, tendré que improvisar entonces. Pero si quieres que toque algo de eso también deberás bailar algo clásico. Si no, no funcionará. El evento se realizará casi a fin de año, por lo que tendremos bastante tiempo, pero de todas formas no debemos relajarnos en ningún momento.

Y así estuvieron hablando del tema como por dos horas más, luego fueron a casa de Hipo a cenar, y siguieron planeando cada detalle.

**Hasta aquí, Espero les haya gustado, sé que no se tanto, pero después de eso voy a empezar a subir uno por semana como mínimo, quizás para el lunes suba el próximo xD así que estén atentos ;) dejen sus reviews y la verdad es que me alienta y apoya mucho eso, porque sino no habría seguido la historia. Este es mi primer fic, y no está tan bueno, pero como sea erkfrkebr nos leemos! Abrazo psicológico! :3**


	10. Cap 10

**Hola hey mijao como sea xD perdón perdón PERDÓN POR NO HABER SUBIDO CUANDO PROMETÍ DD: es que bueno, con unos asuntos personales jeje no pude hacer mucho… y cuando volví a leer la descripción o como le llamen del último cap quede como WTF hace un mes que no subo y eso jaja aquí está, hoy es viernes (jaja lol) y creería que para compensar todo este tiempo fuera capaz suba el siguiente y uno más, de todas formas queda así espero lo disfruten no lo edité así que espero que no me busquen con ametralladoras por ahí… Como sea, aquí va:**

CAPÍTULO 9: "Incidentes"

Una mañana fría, nublada, y con un toque de tranquilidad se asomaba en la isla de Berk. Poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse el edificio de jóvenes estudiantes, a medida que la hora de que el timbre de entrada a clases se acercaba y también, porque ese día nadie podía faltar.

Todos ya estaban ideando sus planes para el proyecto más importante del año, aunque… Algunos ya se encontraban practicando.

-¡Vamos! ¡Más rápido Hipo! –Gritaba suave Astrid mientras hacía vueltas de valet, ambos trataban de que la improvisación no durara demasiado, más que diez minutos, era lo suficientemente correcto. –

Los demás equipos se conformaban a los gemelos y Patán, que gracias a las habilidades increíbles de Brutilda, que estudia danza y pintura, por lo que están bien preparados. Patán tocará la batería en lo que ella entre volteretas y giros, arrojará en un gran lienzo, pequeños dardos al mismo tiempo que Brutacio –a un costado de la tela – tira globos de micro tamaño llenos de pintura dentro, los cuales serán explotados por los mismos objetos lanzados, creando una súper obra maestra.

Aunque… Hay algo adicional a todo esto. Entre que Brutacio los arroja, también estará pintando al público.

Pero, por el momento practican con globos de agua, para la puntería.

-Ahh, tengo mejor puntería que eso –Exclamó Brutacio quejándose a su hermana luego de que ella acababa de fallar, y Patán al otro lado agarrando los globos –

-Cállate, ven y hazlo mejor, además, no me creo profesional.

-Tiene razón Brutacio, además, no cambiaremos los lugares –Musitó el morocho algo serio, algo extraño le ocurría, estaba más callado y quieto de lo normal, aunque era beneficioso para todos de hecho -.

-Gracias, no necesitaba que me defiendas.

-No te defendí –Sonó casi como un susurro -. Sólo, dejen de discutir todo el tiempo ¿Sí? –Su voz ahora se notó triste, deprimida, apagada. Dicho eso, se retiró lentamente del lugar dejando a los hermanos boquiabiertos y sin habla –

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa? –Preguntó Brutacio en son de querer criticar, su típico acento –

-No lo sé, pero creo que practicamos suficiente por hoy. Además, mira, hay otros que también quieren ocupar el escenario. Vamos –Ambos juntaron sus cosas y se retiraron callados -.

…

Andy tuvo que retirarse debido a un severo dolor de cabeza que la tomó de improvisto mientras practicaban en el sótano. Llevaba su boina y lentes negros, aunque esta vez una remera casi al cuerpo bastante cómoda de mangas por los hombros, sin sobrepasarse de los mismos y de color verde. Un jean flojo del mismo tono, aunque tirando más a un verde oliva acompañado de unas zapatillas marrones.

Estaba caminando por el patio de entrada, que abarcaba una gran fuente a unos cincuenta metros de la puerta, en el centro de todo. Su ira básicamente controlaba su mente, por lo que no hacía más que sentir la presencia de su auto e ir hacia él. De pronto, algo la detuvo.

Percibió una cierta figura frente a sí misma, el dolor de cabeza la aturdía tanto que ni siquiera pudo distinguir de quién se trataba, hasta que oyó su voz.

-D-disculpa –Musitó ella al haberse chocado, aunque su voz no sonaba muy amable -.

-No necesitas decirlo –Contestó Patapez -.

-¿Tú? ¿Desde cuándo…? –Se tomó la frente. Ambos estaban con el mismo mal humor –

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no me evitas?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién eres para empezar?!

-¿Cómo que quién soy? ¿Esto es una broma?

-No, de hecho… -Comenzó a parpadear forzadamente y lento, las puntadas en la sien se volvían más fuertes cada vez -

-¿Crees que soy tonto? No toleraré que por estar celosa de Heather te entrometas en mi camino.

-¿Perdón? ¿Celosa de quién? –No podía mirar hacia arriba, le incandilaba demasiado y si lo hacía todo se nublaba. Incluyendo eso, la confusión de siquiera no poder reconocer esa gruesa voz la volvía loca –

-No te hagas la tonta –La empujó desde el hombro izquierdo para intimidarla, aunque eso ella ni siquiera lo sintió -.

-¿Quién te crees para golpearme así? Bueno, no lo sentí para nada, pero no sé cómo sé que hiciste eso. No molestes –Caminó hacia adelante empujándolo aún más fuerte haciéndolo voltearse a un costado para quedarse mirándola, con la idea que en un principio tenía -. Extraña y hostil persona que no conozco.

-Sí que estás loca –Susurró y todavía estaba parado en el mismo lugar, había llegado hacía pequeños instantes -. No estaría mal seguirte por un rato. Veremos qué tienes en mente.

Andy debía dirigirse al oculista o algo, en realidad iba a lo de su doctor en ese mismo momento. Tardó alrededor de cinco minutos en poner bien la llave en la puerta para poder abrirla con la misma, y otros más en ubicarla para encender el motor. Al menos su vista se recuperó un poco cuando se sentó.

En medio de la ciudad, ya de noche, su vista palideció. Comenzó a maldecir en medio del tránsito, aunque segundos después todos avanzaron. Cuando llegó a la esquina del semáforo, se puso rojo nuevamente, y no lo distinguió. Iba a aproximadamente a 80 km/hs, y lo que no sobraba era un auto a la misma velocidad, que en medio segundo colisionó con la cola del suyo.

-¡Andy! –Gritó dentro de su auto el rubio, deseando que su auto estuviera en ese lugar –

Bajó rápida y desesperadamente del auto, aunque, el conductor del otro auto estaba más dañado que el de la joven. El vidrio estaba con una rendija abierto. La puerta no se abría, por lo que tuvo que forzar la ventanilla con su inmunerable fuerza para entrar.

La chica no estaba inconsciente, pero lo que vio en su rostro lo dejó impactado, además de estupefacto. El estado de shock no podía dejarlo en paz.

-¡Andy! ¿Estás bien? Jamás debí haberte dejado sola… -Comenzó a culparse a sí mismo –

-No digas eso –Susurró con la boca casi cerrada -. Esto es culpa mía por no mirar. Todavía no te reconozco ¿Sabes? Necesitaré unos anteojos para distinguirte –Una pequeña risa entre dientes la hizo sonreír por un momento -.

-Te llevaré al hospital, dudo que lleguen en poco tiempo.

-Llévame a casa. Te juro que no tengo nada.

-No lo sé…

…

Dos días después, Andy aparece en la universidad con anteojos Vulk de un aumento bastante alto. Adornado con un marco negro y las patitas verdes, como los de Hipo, excepto que ella no lo sabía. Su cabello, ahora, estaba rubio.

-¿Nuevo look, eh? –Comentó Astrid riendo entre dientes –

-Sí, ni me lo digas, tuve que venir en skate. Y a mitad de camino me trajeron –Contestó algo molesta, somnolienta y dejó sus cosas en el perchero. Luego subió a su lugar a través de vigas y se quedó ahí -.

-Oye, ¿Qué sucede?

-Atrápalos –Arrojó sus anteojos, que para sorpresa de Hipo que estaba sentado con su cello, la rubia los atrapó -.

-Wow, sí que tienen aumento. Hipo, mira esto.

-A ver –Se colocó los lentes -. Son iguales a los míos, pero con estos veo borroso. –Dirigió su vista hacia la de arriba - ¡Andy, cuidado! –Exclamó asustado, y corrió a ella, al ver que estaba bajando –

-Tranquilízate, no soy tan estúpida. Puedo bajar sin ver.

-P-pero de todas formas, un mal movimiento…

-Hola, quería saber si Andy… -Interrumpió Patapez entrando, vio hacia arriba y casi le da un paro cardíaco –

La vista de Andy bueno, estaba malísima, así que el rubio pensó que le costaría bajar, por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Listo –Exclamó Andy al haber saltado desde su altura habitual al suelo -. ¿Ves? No tienes nada de qué preocup… -Se desmayó antes de acabar la frase –

-Hay no –Resopló el rubio y fue caminando hacia ella -.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué… tan… repentino? –Preguntó Hipo, a decir verdad con un aire innatural que nadie había percibido hasta entonces –

-Ahh –Suspiró -, es una larga historia.

-Bien, juntémonos esta noche en casa ¿Qué les parece?

-Parece que volvió a la normalidad… -Interrumpió Astrid cuando Andy se despertó confundida –

Desechó los anteojos que la rubia se ofreció a ponerle para que viera bien, pero al parecer ella pensaba que no era necesario.

-Vamos. Necesito un energizante –Tomó a Patapez de la manga de su brazo izquierdo y lo obligó a ir con ella, tal como lo hacía anteriormente antes de la llegada de Heather -.

-E-está bien, los veo luego, ahí charlaremos en el almuerzo –Dijo Hipo confundido -.

-Jajaja –Rió entre dientes Astrid – Me gusta cómo se comportan entre ellos.

-Aunque, su extraña relación es muy particular… ah olvidemos esto y practiquemos mientras tanto, tenemos tiempo libre ahora…

-Yo prefiero hacer otra cosa –Le plantó un fugaz pero largo beso en los labios -, vamos por un helado… -Tomó a un enamorado Hipo del brazo el cual quedó inmóvil ante esa agradable sorpresa, y se dirigieron a su destino –

En el almuerzo charlaron varias cosas los novios y Patapez. Andrea estaba en… otra parte.

-Chicos, tengo que hacer un viaje, los veo en unas horas.

-Te acompaño… -Respondió el rubio al instante parándose de la mesa –

-No, es un asunto personal, los veo luego. Adiós –Sus compañeros saludaron y se dirigió a su auto, no sin antes encontrarse con otro presunto individuo –

**Hasta aquí (siempre digo lo mismo ¬_¬) pero bue espero les haya gustado o al menos alguito de algo ^_^ Sí, sé que no tiene un sentido cada cosa que ocurre, pero eso se va explicando lentamente. xD No ME MATEN! Si lo hacen además, no sabrán que pasará luego jajaja yendo al punto del cual ya me perdí ah cierto ahí está. Más adelante voy a empezar un fic donde también va a estar el personaje de Andy jeje y va a haber una personalidad nueva (como siempre) bueno explico el resto más tarde Abrazo psicológico! :3**


	11. ¿Viaje?

**PERDÓN DE NUEVO! Es que siento que me tardé mucho tiempo, tienen todo el derecho de criticarme cualquier cosa. Espero les guste, saben que no edito los capítulos, porque no tengo tiempo, y además de que así como los acabo guardo cierro y subo a fanfiction xD Yendo al grano disfruten :)**

-Así que, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Huyendo de nuevo? –Heather se encontraba reposada en la puerta trasera del Dodge Viper casi cerca de la cajuela, a una determinada distancia de la rubia –

-No, volveré –Contestó con la voz más cruel que la morocha pudo oír jamás por parte de su ex compañera -.

Tardó como siempre aproximadamente treinta segundos en abrir el auto y entrar. No sin antes volver a ser provocada por Heather y devolverle una cachetada. En el cupo se incluye un ojo morado.

Al parecer Andy regresó no varias horas después, sino que tardó días. Tomó prestado el auto de Patapez, ya que en un astuto movimiento cuando salían del sótano pudo cambiar las llaves por las de la casa, y engañarlo porque sabiendo que le pedirían a Brutilda que rastree su teléfono, lo dejó en casa ese mismo día. Mente complejamente astuta. Nada mejor que la de un sádico.

Estacionó en el frente de su casa. La presión en sus venas al menos se percibía por lo que estaba continuamente fregándose la frente con la muñeca de la transpiración.

Debía usar el tacto, "Demonios, dejé los lentes allá" maldijo en sus adentros, aunque, por sobre todo debía tocar la puerta. Lo hizo. No hubo respuesta. Sólo unos ladridos reconocibles por parte de su amado perro, el cual no dejaba de arañar la puerta.

-Shhh, tranquilo, espera un momento –Miró hacia arriba -. Mmm… -Pensó por unos momentos en subir – Ya fue, voy a hacerlo –Dirigió nuevamente su vista a la puerta, y se acercó un poco -. Black, necesito que me hagas un favor… -El perro correspondió eso con un ladrido de felicidad – Ve arriba y abre la puerta del balcón.

Sin más, buscó una forma cómoda y POSIBLE de llegar hasta arriba. Observó unos instantes el rededor de la casa, de un tono blanco pálido, y decidió por voluntad propia escalar a un costado, habiendo recordado que los secretos guardados aún se conservaban.

Se paró junto a la esquina inferior izquierda de la residencia, buscó con las manos, hasta que logró obtener eso. Presionó suavemente el pequeñísimo botón camuflado en flores –espera ¿Flores? Por favor - y demás cosas como telarañas que ella misma durante el verano transformó en la aburrida pared artificial. Justo debajo de una pequeña arañita pintada se hallaba el preciado interruptor.

Pero por sobre todo, lo que ocultaba ese botón, era que su textura no resaltaba hacia afuera, sino permanecía al mismo volumen que el de la pared.

-Bien, ¿Ahora qué? Nunca había usado esto –Claramente estaba hablando sola -.

Comenzó a tocar nuevamente la pared en busca de algo, hasta que lo que realmente hacía el botón era activar unas pequeñas manijas en forma de la mitad de un cuadrado, que servían para subir a arriba.

Al llegar allí, su perro abrió de alguna manera la puerta que ella le ordenó, y pudo entrar adentro. Por suerte, para ella, tenía una copia de sus llaves dentro de la casa. Buscó su repuesto de lentes, y se los puso. Se sintió satisfecha al poder ver todo con más claridad.

Se estaba haciendo noche, decidió salir a pasear un poco con Black para ejercitar los músculos entumecidos tras 12 horas de manejar, y luego de volver preparó una deliciosa cena, la cual compartió con su perro obviamente. No logró siquiera comer tres porciones de pizza, pero no importó; Black se encargó del resto.

-Buen chico. Ahora, a dormir. Sube, y cerraré todo –Su mascota la entiende tan claramente, que ni siquiera Hipo lo comprende, su gato hace lo mismo, aunque es algo rebelde -.

Se dirigió a la cocina a desechar los platos en el lavavajillas, y se percató de la pequeña luz que emitía su celular. Primero no le dio importancia, hasta que comenzó a sonar su teléfono fijo. Con toda la paciencia del mundo, se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Hola ¿Quién habla?

-¡Andy! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-Ah, tú –Colgó, y ya que las luces las había apagado y se fue a dormir -.

A la mañana siguiente, un día un poco nublado y frío, pero a pesar de eso con algo de sol. La rubia despierta algo somnolienta, pero al abrir los ojos, se encuentra algo "un poco" desesperante. Se coloca rápidamente los lentes, para encontrarse con algo peor de lo que supuestamente había percibido.

-¡Wow! ¡WTF! ¿Qué es esto? –No paraba de maldecir sin importarle nada, sólo saber cómo había ocurrido todo –

Por suerte, volteó a otro lado de la habitación y cuando miró nuevamente su cama, esta sólo estaba vacía, con las sábanas desparramadas casi tocando el suelo y las almohadas, una en el piso, la otra, despedazada. ¿Sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma?

-¡Black! –Gritó llamando a su perro – Este me las va a pagar… -Cuando el perro llegó a la puerta, comenzó a gemir, como si fuera a llorar (Es lo que los perros hacen, supongo), con un terrible miedo a entrar - ¿Qué les hiciste a las almohadas amigo? Ven aquí… Te perdono… Al menos, me dejaste una intacta… -Pero el perro temía siquiera verla – Ven… -Dijo acercando su mano para acariciarlo - ¿Qué te pasa, chico? –Su perro agachó la cabeza, aún más asustado –

Cuando acercó más su mano, a milímetros de su rostro, el can salió corriendo. Apenas había llegado el día anterior ya que la gasolina se había acabado justo frente a su casa. Estaba en pijama, musculosa blanca y short azul, además, para su ya repentina suerte, el perro sabe abrir la puerta de atrás por su cuenta, y, por más que salió corriendo tras él, increíblemente esta raza corre bastante rápido.

-¡Black! ¡Ven aquí! –No hubo respuesta, su amigo, había escapado –

Andy simplemente no trató de corres tras él, dejó una rendija pequeña en la puerta, en caso de que llegara a volver. Eso la deprimió mucho. Subió reiteradamente a su cuarto a investigar.

Cuando volvió a revisar el entorno del cual hacía pocos segundos había salido corriendo, realmente quedó petrificada. ¿Sus pesadillas, provocaron esto? Se preguntaba una y otra vez…

Rápidamente marcó el número de Patapez, aunque, ciertos segundos en los que tardó eso, dudó de sí misma. El rubio estaba quién sabe si preocupado por ella, pero de seguro más por su automóvil, típico.

No tendría problemas con la universidad y las clases, primeramente, porque últimamente sólo salían de clases para ensayar, y los profesores no salían de su sala. Segundo, confirmó con la directora que iba a ausentarse por unos días, así evitar problemas con las inasistencias y esas estupideces, según ella.

Como sea, marcó el número de su compañero, y antes de presionar "llamar", oyó una voz conocida abajo. Las diez de la mañana, sábado. Bajó pasivamente por las escaleras. Sí. Definitivamente era a esa persona la que iba a llamar hace pocos segundos. Mala idea.

Se ocultó detrás de la puerta del baño, para ver qué sucedería.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Qué raro… Black… -Continuó por las escaleras –

Recorrió todo, y cuando bajaba, ya que el baño está justo al lado del camino hacia arriba, Andy decidió ir a la cocina, en silencio sin ser percibida. La noche anterior no tuvo oportunidad de beber algo, así que abrió el escondite secreto –Con escondite ya se sabe -, de la nevera y, bueno, prefirió no arriesgarse, tomó una botella de cerveza. Bajó un vaso alto y gordo de la alacena, se sirvió algo de eso, lo bajó en un fondo blanco, apoyó el vaso haciendo ruido apropósito, habiendo recordado lo anterior.

Patapez percibió un ruido un poco sospechoso abajo, se dirigió lentamente algo asustado. No sabía si había alguien más dentro, ya que su auto estaba afuera pero no encontró a Andy.

La rubia se resguardó detrás de la heladera, en un rincón, a esperar. Él comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, dispuesto con sus puños a defenderse de cualquier cosa que lo tomara desprevenido.

Asomó la vista por el marco que daba a la cocina, un silencio de luto lo dejó petrificado, y obviamente, para nada tranquilo. Siguió caminando, mucho más lento, hasta que algo lo espantó aún más.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo Andy con una voz fría, esperando su respuesta –

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? ¿Y por qué no me devolviste el auto? Explícame eso –Dijo exaltado, además de que casi le da un paro cardíaco ese pequeño instante, señalando el vaso sabiendo que de alguna bebida no sana se trataba -.

-Se supone que es mi casa, llegué anoche, y tuve que entrar por el balcón, no te devolví el auto sabiendo que vendrías tarde o temprano, y… el vaso… Tenía sed, así que me serví un poco de jugo de ciruela.

-Tú no tomas jugo de ciruela… -Reprochó dirigiéndose hacia la nevera a verificar –

-Sabes, la mentira no es buena, mucho menos cuando adivinas algo y no le pegas –Su voz simplemente estaba apagada, como siempre, y sin ganas -.

-Llamaré a Hipo.

-¿En qué tiene que ver Hipo con esto?

-Le preguntaré si bebiste alcohol últimamente –Se separó de ella dándole la espalda y juntamente a la heladera -.

-¿Disculpa? –Se recostó contra la puerta del objeto blanco, las manos hacia atrás, activando un botón de seguridad donde sólo se abre si sus dedos tocan el interruptor –

-Lo que oíste.

-No eres quién, para investigar si tomé alcohol o no. Ese es mi problema. Puedo resolver MIS PROBLEMAS.

-Aún no resuelves nada con Heather, no molestes –Dijo más serio, esperando que el castaño conteste -.

-Ese caso es demasiado particular –Se defendió justamente –

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Sólo me preocupo por ti, eso es todo! –Esto dejó callada a la joven, que se enojó y reaccionó –

-¡Yo –Levantó su pierna derecha – puedo –Patapez volteó – cuidarme sola! –Una patada en el estómago, que apenas hizo efecto llegó al joven - ¡No necesito de nadie! ¡He estado sola desde hace cinco años! ¡Y todavía no me ocurrió nada! ¡Puedo defenderme! ¿Lo entiendes? –Él reaccionó ante tal acción, tomándole la pierna al aire, mientras decía todo eso -

-¡Sé que en el fondo escondes algo más! ¡Y no descansaré hasta encontrarlo! Pero sólo quiero que te calmes, perdóname por esto, Andy –En un movimiento inesperado en el que tenía la pierna en sus brazos, la impulsó hacia adelante dejando a la joven desmayada en el suelo -.

Nadie sabe ni recuerda qué sucedió después. Ambos despertaron, casi al mismo tiempo, Hipo vio la llamada perdida en su celular, y decidió ir a la casa de Andy a ver qué sucedía. Patapez no dejaba llamadas perdidas, nunca. Hipo siempre las contestaba.

Andy tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, y un ojo morado. Patapez también, excepto que varios golpes en el estómago, pero que no fueron por parte de la rubia, sólo le dolía muchísimo.

**Bien, les dejo hasta aquí. Espero les haya gustado, y… aquí recién empieza la trama muajajaja como sea Nos leemos! Abrazo psicológico! Y voy a tratar de subir lo más pronto posible el próximo capítulo ;)**


	12. Una sonrisa que será real

**JAJAJAJA bueno, xD este cap. ya muestra un poco más… de lo que prontamente va a suceder… Espero no se emocionen demasiado, porque posiblemente empezaré a subir los capítulos más de seguido, osea… Ustedes me entienden… (Lo "Más de seguido" va a ser, no sé, ¿Más rápido?) LOL! Como sea, disfruten. **

**Vuelvo a recordar ¬¬ siempre doy vueltas, aunque detesto que hagan eso, *me parezco a Astrid* xD (en caso de que así haya sido) que lo que pasó al final del capítulo anterior, salió porque sí, pero de alguna forma lo tenía planeado y no sé cómo, pero bue, creo que se entiende ¿No? No importa. **

**Eso, recién casi al final del fic se va a revelar. Ahora sí, perdonen la molestia de hacerlos leer todo esto, disfruten. ;)**

"El motivo"

Andy salía del sótano, comenzó a subir las escaleras. Los pasos le pesaban, parecía que no tenía ganas ya de nada, aunque sin duda no sabía cómo seguía en ese lugar, viva.

Al Salir por la puerta, que claramente estaba en un pasillo algo abandonado, las luces rara vez quedaban prendidas sin parpadear por el mal estado del ambiente jamás usado por nadie, y percibió tras un fuerte relámpago una silueta que se posaba en una esquina recostada a su derecha; no se sorprendió. Es más, caminó hacia la hipotética persona, si se trataba de una, para ver qué seguiría después.

Llegó un punto en el que no le temía a nada, únicamente a Dios. Sabiendo que en cualquier momento su vida terminaría, continuaba su camino indiferentemente esperando ser llevada. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo.

-¿Heather?

-Relativamente sí, McGee.

-Aún recuerdo esos momentos en los que me llamabas por mi apellido –figuró en sí una sonrisa bien fingida que parecía tan real… -, pero ya no me río como antes -…Cambiada por su rostro sádico, típico de ser serio como la persona que lo protege -.

-Deduzco que te has vuelto un poco, asesina por así decirlo.

-En el momento en que se trate de ti, desde ahora, no tengo ninguna intención de frenar mis impulsos cuando comience a golpearte.

-Jajaja, sí que eres graciosa –Rió sarcásticamente con una sonrisa en su rostro volteando para quedar de frente, las luces se apagaron y la pequeña expresión de alegría falsa que predominaba en sí se borró repentinamente, expresando lo mismo que la otra -. Yo también cambié bastante, si es tu deber saberlo.

-Mientes -Dijo con el rostro cabizbajo, expresando algo de ira en esa corta palabra -. Definitivamente no perdiste la cordura aún, pero sé que sigues sin saber mentir. No creas que tenga ese potencial para conocer a las personas por su intelecto, además de que copiaste mi expresión –A medida que decía estas palabras comenzó a acercarse a su contrincante -.

-(" ¿Cómo me vio? Las luces están…") Se nota que me conoces, pero, ¿Te conoces a ti misma? –Su expresión sonó algo temblorosa, tenía a la rubia a dos centímetros de su cara, procuró seguir como antes -

-No sabes ni siquiera lo que estás pensando ahora mismo, ¿Por qué haces preguntas tan estúpidas? –Dijo suavemente luego de soplarle el rostro y dilatarse en distancia para hablar –

-¡Sé perfectamente lo que siento y pienso! –Le tomó el cuello de la camisa –

-No me amenaces –Correspondió la acción anterior dirigiendo una mirada fría y llena de la "poca" ira que estaba conteniendo –.

-Tengo mis derechos. Seguro tu padre debió haberse podrido en la cárcel, así evitaría que nazcas.

-Retráctate. Ahora.

-No me retracto –Respondió la morocha sonriendo apenas -.

-Guárdate tus necios comentarios para otra persona.

-Es ilegal no permitir la libre expresión ¿Sabes?

-Me importa un comino, a mí no me dieron ese privilegio –Levantó su puño, y cuando residió a pocos milímetros de su nariz, cerró los ojos. La soltó, y bajó ambos brazos, volteando, ambas perdieron cualquier tipo de distancia en contacto físico -.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo de golpearme?

-No. No quiero matar otra persona –El rostro de Heather denotó algo de susto, mezclado con miedo, y el rostro de Andy estaba, pálido, pero irradiaba ese sentimiento de placer que sintió cuando mató a un sicario -.

-¡Huy! ¡Qué miedo tengo! ¡No me mates! –Dijo sarcásticamente, echando afuera toda la ira que Andrea contenía dentro de sí, aunque la otra volvió a tomarle el cuello una última vez -

-Ya lo _verás_ algún día… Y, podré decir, "la vida puede cambiar en un instante", con una leve sonrisa, que obviamente será real – Su mirada era prácticamente de repugnancia. Soltó el cuello de la camisa de su rival de un empujón contra la pared, limpiándose las manos, luego de eso; volteó dejando a la morocha muda, dirigiéndose hacia sus cosas con tranquilidad, sus pasos parecían los de un robot que no tenía intención alguna de detenerse hasta llegar a su destino -, allí te darás cuenta –Musitó antes de retirarse -.

Como sea, tomó su skate, y se marchó a casa. Entró por la puerta, donde estaba Hipo. Esperen ¿Hipo?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó la rubia algo seca, sentándose en el sofá dejando sus cosas en el mismo a un lado de la mesa –

Estaba en la cocina preparando quién sabe qué cosa, pero no quería averiguarlo ahora.

-Este… Patapez me dijo que te esperara, tuvo una pequeña emergencia…

-¿Me pasas el wiski? Está en la nevera…

-Espera, ¿De dónde tienes eso?

-Pásamelo y ya –Refunfuñó -.

-Em… No lo encuentro en ningún lado.

-Oh, cierto, lo olvidé. ¿Ves la pequeña manija junto a la luz y la ventilación? Presiónala y gírala hacia la izquierda.

-De acuerdo… -Dijo algo dudoso. Accionó la manijita, y, para su sorpresa una pequeña puerta se abrió en la pared superior, dejando ver una colección de bebidas refrigeradas para su honesto consumo, ya que a ella no le gustan con hielo, sino a su debida temperatura de enfriamiento – Veamos… Aquí.

-¿Lo encontraste?

-Sí, creo… -Miró la etiqueta, 62% de alcohol… (? -

-Está bien.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba la rubia de lentes, su expresión casi provocó arrojar el vaso al suelo, pero sus reflejos lo ayudaron a que eso no ocurra.

-Ten cuidado… No me gusta desperdiciar algo así.

-¿Q-qué te pasó en la nariz? E-está sangrando…

-Oh, esto –se la limpió con la mano y la observó frenéticamente con una pequeña sonrisa -.

-Y-y-yo… -Le entregó el vaso y comenzó a marearse –

-¿Qué te sucede? Hipo…

-Necesito aire –Salió por la puerta de atrás y marcó un número -. H-hola, ¿Brutilda? –Su voz temblaba y se le cortaba entre medio –

-Sí, soy yo, duh, ¿Qué sucede Hipo? Tu voz…

-Lo volví a recordar –Respiraba agitadamente -.

-¿Recordar qué?

-Sabes a qué me refiero… -Contestó molesto -

-Sí, lo sé, bromeaba…

-No es tiempo para bromas, necesito que vengas. Ahora –Cortó la llamada -.

-De acuerdo –Respondió luego de escuchar el típico sonido cortado que hace cualquier teléfono cuando una persona corta y la otra no -. Veamos –Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y la vista en su principal monitor de los 28 que conservaba en su habitación ¿Dónde duerme? Nadie sabe, pero todos suponen que no tiene cama, su hermano duerme en un sillón de masajes que tiene y utiliza para jugar videojuegos -, no estás en casa… ¡Brutacio! ¡Trae las llaves!

-¡Ahh! ¿Ahora qué?

-Debemos ir a casa de Andy

-Pero…

-¡No me cuestiones! ¡Sabes quién manda!

-Está bien…

Brutilda y Brutacio dentro de todo se llevan "bastante" bien, y como les tocó compartir el apartamento a causa de un problema familiar y de que no podían separarse, no hubo elección.

Cuando llegaron, Andy se encontraba sentada con una botella de whisky en la cocina junto a la mesa. La botella, llena hasta la mitad al igual que su vaso.

-Hola Andy, ¿Eso es whisky? –Preguntó Brutacio emocionado, aunque no sonó tan de esa forma, parecía una pregunta normal, y vaya que tenía ganas de acompañarla –

-Sí –Contestó fríamente -.

-Bien, ¿Dónde está Hipo? –Interrogó Brutilda -

-Subió arriba, hace un rato.

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara…? Oh, ignora eso, ya respondí todas mis dudas.

-De acuerdo (¿?) –Ese tono pareció más una pregunta, aunque Andy decidió ignorar el resto y detener la vista en su vaso. Los anteojos ya no le ayudaban a ver bien, pero su sed aumentaba –

-Andy ¿Me prestas tu computadora?

-Sí, claro. Espera –Casi escupe lo que estaba a punto de tragar -. ¿Qué?

-Que si puedo usar tu computadora –Dijo el rubio pelilargo señalando el aparato a su derecha incómodamente-.

-Oh, bueno, como sea, sólo… necesito una siesta.

-Son casi las ocho de la noche…

-¡No puede ser! Tengo que irme.

-Ok, no te preocupes… -Pero no pudo acabar sin que la joven desapareciera del entorno de la casa – Adiós.

Otro viaje desconocido. Nadie excepto ella sabe a dónde fue.

**Está bien. Jaja no me aguanto, hasta aquí xD akjnka espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado me costó idear los diálogos sobre todo, y prontamente subo el siguiente, con ese no voy a tardar tanto (eso espero) ¡Nos leemos! ¡Abrazo psicológico!**


End file.
